The Family
by spyraleyes
Summary: A twisted new family arrives and they're unlike anything that the people of Caineville have ever witnessed before. New at writing fanfiction so please be nice! Usual Mac & Co warnings apply. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1 : Windy City 2 Red Canyons

**Chapter 1 : From the Windy City to the Red Desert**

It was getting late when Marshall and Sid Holmes inconspicuously pulled into what their cell phone's GPS claimed was the last gas station before the next town. The two brothers were surrounded by red desert on all sides. Sid mumbled while fumbling with his phone, "This is a good a place as any. The town is in 30 miles. They have a shitty motel. Nice small place to set up. Just texted her to meet us at there."

"Where the fuck is she?" Marshall complained, "I managed to get all my shit together. She knew this was happening..."

Sid glanced menacingly at Marshall, silencing him. "You're shit is taking up half the trunk space. Let's do what we have to do. We need to ditch this car and get the fuck out of here."

"I'll go take care of any thing inside the station." Marshall volunteered.

Sid smacked Marshall viciously on the back of the head. "You will not you dumb fuck! There's no need! They won't notice."

"Aww, come on Sid I'm hungry and I ain't got no money but I have this hatchet."

An unassuming sedan pulled into the gas station. Sid got out of the car and pretended to be reading a map on the hood of his car. He motioned for Marshall to come hither as a woman in a nurse's uniform exited the vehicle to pay for gas. "She's the only one in that sedan. It's perfect. Go get your shit!"

Marshall walked over towards the trunk. As he opened the trunk the smell that immediately hit him would have turned his stomach inside out if he wasn't already accustomed to it. He pushed what remained of the car's former owner aside and pulled out a duffel bag, a suitcase and a Staples paper box with the bottom soak in blood. He looked down at the mess at that was now the car's owner and looked down at her with a look of almost sympathy but there was a twinkle in his eye that said more, maybe a psychopath's idea of love? Marshall bent down and kissed the corpse chastely on her closed eyes.

"Hey! What are you trying to do? You fucken stupid?" Sid broke Marshall's rage. He turned to see Sid behind him restraining the nurse with one hand muzzling her screams with another. "Get you dumb ass in the sedan!"

Marshall did as he was commanded. "Ok darling," Sid said as he licked the side of his next victims face to absorb her fear, "time to say goodbye. I've got some company in there for you."

Sid grasped her neck tightly with one hand. He squeezed so no sound could escape her terrified lungs and he kept squeezing until he heard a snap. Sid smiled to himself as he disposed of the nurse's corpse by entombing her with his last victim. As the lid of the truck slammed shut, Sid laughed at them, "Thanks for the rides!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to Caineville

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Caineville**

After driving for what seemed like forever due to the canyons being an endless stretch of nothingness, Sid and Marshall came to a sign that identified this new section of shit-hole as the town of Caineville. "Look at that population," Marshall pointed. "I've had more crabs."

"Nothing like a small town to set up shop. Motels up here to the right." Sid pointed.

As they drove they passed what looked like and probably was the town's only bar. The Luna Mesa was within walking distance from the motel. "That's a plus!" Marshall smirked, "can we go play with the locals, brother?"

"Fuck no! We will stay low for now. She gets here tomorrow. Then we look for civilian jobs and a place to set up operations."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Marshall complained as he pulled the sedan into the motel parking lot and parked close to the main office.

"I'll kick your ass!" Sid warned stepping out of the car.

The two approached the main office to find the door closed with a sign on it that said, 'for assistance come over to Luna Mesa - Devon.'

Sid read the note and grunted, "looks like this Devon wants some complementary internal surgery done."

Marshall beamed and said enthusiastically, "Really?"

Sid gave him another look. This idiot was really collecting them lately.

They walked over to the dusty bar. Sid would rather avoid social situations but there was no way he was going to let the family fool rent a room for them. He opened the door to the quaint Mexican style bar and restaurant. As what Sid believed to be the proprietor, an old bandito, glared at them from behind the bar probably because they aren't local Marshall asks Sid loudly, "Holy shit, do you think they got tacos here?"

There was a random guy wearing dirty coveralls sitting at the bar. When Sid and Marshall came in the local guy downed his drink and got up to leave sneering at them on his way out.

Marshall's eyes immediately found the local's damaged teeth and he whispered, "I know what else they got here."

Sid warned him and whispered, "brother if you find yourself some of that sugar i promise you I will personally make it my mission to force you to consume an overdose. Don't want to do that again, do we?"

"I didn't want it for me." Grinning Marshall said looking down. Meth was is a hell of a torture drug.

Sid walked away from his brother. He approach the man behind the counter and greeted him as friendly as he was capable of. He learned the man's name is Walter. He does own the bar, the motel and half the other buildings in this town. Sid smiled thinking about how much he is going to make his renter's insurance increase. Murders always do that. anyway, Walter explained to the guys that he thought they were looking for trouble. Sid convinced the old man that they weren't and Walter turned into a gracious host.

When asked about motel rooms Walter offered cottages that are about a four a mile behind the Luna Mesa. They are bigger and would be more private and comfortable. Sid agreed, took the keys and walked over to their assigned cottage. Marshall ran to bring the car from the motel to the cottages.

As the door shut behind them Walter stood back and started to menacingly stroke his beard. He looked toward Devon, who had been quietly sitting on a bar stool, "those boys, seem badass. Keep an eye on them. We are looking for new recruits."

Devon nodded and Walter continued, "in a couple days I'll have Mac look through their shit so we can learn more about them. Let them get moved in. Then we will find out just who they are and learn their weaknesses."

-—

Back at the cottage Sid immediately claimed the smallest of the 3 bedrooms. It was more of a cell than comfortable sleeping quarters. The first change he made was to place black curtains over his windows to keep the light out. He then disassembled his bed so there was just a mattress with a sheet in the corner. After that he removed all furniture except for a metal lawn chair and a wall mirror. Sid then closed all the windows and his door and laid their in the stagnate silence.

Hours passed he moved to the mirror and studied his long, wavy, brown hair. Picked through his trimmed goatee. He removed his faded jean jacket and studied his Budweiser shirt for bloodstains. Finding a few he took his shirt off and revealed a tone body and a once white wife-beater tank. Satisfied with his appearance, he called out to his brother down in the basement, "going to get rid of the car. Don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes sir." Marshall spent the better part of the afternoon unpacking and organizing his collection into the many shelves that the basement offered. He has always been nostalgic, some things he just can't stand to get rid of. The bloody box was full of those things. He opened it to a even more powerful smell. He muttered to himself "I'll have to get more embalming fluid."

He arranged his jars of horror in a aesthetically pleasing way then put up a curtain so only he could enjoy his creations. He then brought down the desk and chair from Sid's room and made it into a make shift work table. He grabbed the box spring from  
Sid's bed and brought that down along with the rest of the furniture for the 2nd bedroom upstairs that was meant to be his. He ended up with a pretty classy spread. His comfortable bed towered and synced up divinely with the television he put on his other desk because when was he going to do real desk stuff? His plans were to play video games between killing sprees. He had a mini-fridge filled with kickstart. The best part of his room was by far the pink fuzzy bathroom rug that he swiped from on of his victims home. He liked to rub his face on its softness. He also had a white fluffy bathrobe and a random medicine cabinet hanging up. The medicine cabinet had its mirror smashed out. There are no mirrors in Marshall's room. Ever.

The inability and lack of desire to see his own reflection explain why his dark hair is buzz cut. Unlike Sid, who's eyes are malignantly dark, Marshall's eyes are baby blue. Typically he wears ripped jeans or sweatpants with a T-shirt or sweatshirt. With Marshall it's the baggier the better especially his sweatshirts because it leaves lots of room for his collection.

Marshall finished his room and packed away the unused furniture in the spare room. He was antsy and couldn't get the temptation of today out of his restless mind. He knows that Sid will skin him and play around in his blood if he disobeys him but what if he just wants to do a little research? Yes! Marshall would hang out at the bar and find out where to get it and find out whose the easiest. So when the time comes when he gets let off his chain, there will be less of a run around and more... art.


	3. Chapter 3 : Marshall's Little Slip Up

**Chapter 3 : Marshall's Little Slip Up**

Having the voices in his head decide for him, he shut off all the lights in the cottage and closed the basement door like he was in bed. He didn't bother to lock the cottage door because what sorry son of a bitch would break in to a place where one of the Holmes brothers were slumbering?

During the short walk over to the Luna Mesa, Marshall paused when he noticed a dead fox in the middle of the road in front of the bar. Marshall's eyes lit up like it was Christmas as he walked over to the pathetic creature. He pick up the road kill, which was in pieces and stuffed the head into sweatshirt pocket. As he bent down to get the rest, he was so enamored by the gratuitous violence of it all that he almost didn't notice the high beams that were driving fast behind him. If it wasn't for the driving blasting his horn and swearing at him he would have continued to space out and become a grill decoration on the huge red truck that end up pulling into the Luna Mesa.  
The driver was livid. Marshall could hear him calling him all the familiar pet names Sid calls him through his truck. The driver slammed his truck door shut with a force hard enough to make the rusted cab shake and walked toward a group of locals standing in the shadows behind the bar.

Marshall ignored the rest of the fox and went into the bar. He was relieved to still have the top half. Once inside the bar, to calm himself from all the human interaction, he would reach into his pocket every once in a while and squeeze the fox till he could feel the juices from the decay process leak out. Then he would take his hand out and lick his fingers or chew his nails in a desire to procure the taste and smell of his macabre vice. Death has always been a sexual thrill for him. The only way to top this experience would be if the head, in his pocket, were human.

He took a seat at the end of the bar. The perfect place to people watch. He needed to find some potential keepsakes. When Walter came by he ordered a bud light. As a welcome to the neighborhood, Walter gave him the beer on the house. Walter introduced his son, Devon, to him. Devon looked to be a couple years older than Sid and Marshall's little sister, the sole reason he was stuck in this shit town. Marshall immediately set toward befriending Devon because the younger they are the more easily manipulated they are. The Holmes are going to need info.

He hung out with Devon for a while. Marshall had him right where he wanted him. He thought it strange that he was able to befriend Devon so quickly. Devon must have some issues himself. Marshall was able to gathered a few things from his new buddy. Devon is apparently hot shit. He is his daddy's pride and joy and his brother, some loser named Mac, isn't worth the spunk on a strip club's toilet seat. According to this 'chosen one,' Devon is being groomed to run this vast empire that Walter has created. Marshall drank his, slowly, beer and ordered another. At this point Marshall has to use his thumb to crack the fox's skull open to access the brain matter to gain a mello disposition.

Devon continued to speak to him as 3 scantily clad females paraded through the door. They noticed Marshall and his curse of good looks. It's not a curse on him but let's just say it's lead a few to their death. He spied the town whores and gave them his 'Ted Bundy' smirk, as Sid calls it, because they're such nice guys when they want to be. Both guys could charm their own stabbing victim while they bleed out all over the floor. Marshall was thinking he could be looking at some possible keepsakes or maybe toys to be tossed away later?

Marshall winked at the ladies then looked at Devon and questioned, "so there anything here for anyone that likes to party?"

Devon put his eyebrow up, "what kind of party?"

"I like to squander my fucking mind. I like to get twisted up and do really fucked up stuff."

"Yeah I got a guy for that. I'll give you his number. He can get anything. He delivers." Devon wrote the digits down on a napkin and passed it to Marshall.

"Nice nice that's what daddy likes to hear."

While the two were talking they didn't notice when one of the ladies, who introduced her self as Missy, came over and started flirting with Marshall. Missy was tall, middle build with dirty blond hair and a fake tan. If she paid by the amount of fabric her nails cost more than her outfit. She was already sloppily drunk, completely disheveled. Missy staggered as close to Marshall was possible. It was obvious that she was flirting with him, offering to buy him drinks, flipping her hair, batting her eyes and all the other stuff that woman do when they meet Marshall despite the danger they're in. Missy even went as far as to place her palm over him. Which was technically nestled behind a fox's skull. Before she got wind of how wrong things were down there Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. There was no way she could notice his dead animal surprise now because it was on his other leg. He held her hands above the table and caressed them to keep them from wondering.

Marshall thought he would get this new keepsake comfortable with him so having some real fun with her later will be easier. He lovingly stroked her hair and whispered sweet things into her ears. The door to the bar burst open and the local with the rotted teeth from earlier barged into the bar. Marshall also recognized him from the red truck that almost took him out before this particular visit to the Luna Mesa. He strutted over to where Marshall was sitting. He gave Marshall a murderous look that he's only seen from people he's related to so Marshall lacks reaction that the local was looking for. His body hadn't produced that flinch of self preservation that anyone normal person would have since Sid first left him to be with one of his keepsakes and to see how its made. Marshall smirked as the local's eyes danced from Marshall to Missy. The local grew red and in a rage he grabbed Missy ruthlessly by the throat and dragged her off toward the back of the bar. Once the local and Missy were out of sight Marshall turned his attention back to his beer and towards Devon. He continued to sip his beer like nothing happened until Devon asked him, "aren't you going to do something? That would be my piece of shit brother."

Marshall thought, for a second, that his sister was right about that whole 'what would a person with a soul do' mantra. He got out of his seat and tiredly said, "fuck. I guess so."

He walked in the direction that the local, who he just learned is the degenerate Mac, had dragged Missy. He found Mac crowded over her trembling frame. Mac stood over Missy sneering at her barking, "you fuckin bitch! The hell you think you're doin?!"

It was obvious that he slapped her at least a few times. Her face was red and swollen. Missy's left eye had received the blunt of the damage. He had somehow scratch her pale blue eye giving it an appearance that intoxicated Marshal and made his blood run hot.

Mac looked over his shoulder and noticed Marshall gazing at missy. He snarled at him, "the fuck you looking at boy? Haven't come for you yet, but I will!"

Marshall looked around fast and grabbed the fox in his pocket. He took it out. Mac started at him in disbelief, "what the fuck is that? You some type of freak?"

Marshall smashed the fox over Mac's head, knocking him unconscious and turning his attention to Missy. Her eye was red tearing and swollen. It looked like a vulture's eye and had this film over it. The eye had Marshall hypnotized, paralyzed and memorized. He didn't say anything just looked at it and he felt heat pooling in his lower back.

He licked his lips at he imagined sticking big long blade in the orbits and removing it then fucking the empty cavity. Missy stared at him in shear terror. Her body froze and she forced a strong gaze with him because she afraid at what he'd do if she broke it their staring contest.

Suddenly Marshall's cell phone interrupted him. It was Sid. He answered obediently, "yeah. I'm out. I just went for a walk. I'm on my way back. Ok."

Marshall's plans are cut short. He looks down at Mac who is still knocked out on the floor. He searched the pockets of his dirty coveralls and finds hunting knife. He opens the knife and looks at Missy and says, "this will do just fine."

The long sleeve of Marshall's sweatshirt Is forced down her wide pipe to keep her complacent as Marshall cuts his prize out. He walks out of the Luna Mesa careful to say goodbye to Walter and Devon. As he walks up toward the cottage he laughs at the mess he's made and opens his palm to reveal his new treasure.

**Later Sid hears the front door open and the kitchen sink start to run. He leaves his cave and runs down stairs to chastise his brother for cleaning body parts in the sink, "moron! Ginger ain't gonna like that! She told you not to clean them in the sink!"**

**"Well she ain't here yet is she?"**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sid's Slip Up

**Chapter 4 : Sid's slip up**

_Note:_  
_This is what Sid gets up to while he returns the car. It's while chapter 3 is happening up before the bold section thats why i put it in again._

Sid stepped out of the cottage. He walked around the other cottages and the neighboring motel. He peered through windows as stealthily as possible but didn't see much. They definitely had neighbors, he will have to make time to find out more about them. All the doors except the office were locked. He went right inside like there was a red carpet rolled out for him. He proceeded to rifle through anything that wasn't nailed down. He found a few knives, a handgun and a black baseball cap. He stole the baseball cap to keep his hair out of his face. He just wanted to know where the guns and knives were kept and put them back were he found them making mental notes. He has his own shit, thats much more sharp anyway. Sid opened more draws and found little baggies of meth, tranquilizer and other hardcore drugs. Sid raised his eyebrows as he read the names of names. No wonder why Marshall was so excited, though Sid was the family sexual deviant if anyone knew how to prepare a meal with this stuff and force feed it to some prom queen it was him. Marshall was more the Ed Gein of the family. He grabbed two baggies, one of meth and one of tranquilizer. One to make the heart beat fast the other to slow it down for when the time is right and he got that sinister urge.

Sid opened the filing cabinet that was in the corner of the office. To his surprise it contained files on what appeared to be the entire town and then some. As Sid pick up a file to read he heard feminine feet coming up the steps toward the office. Sid breathed a calming breath as a cute young brunette entered the door. She jumped when she saw him. He apologized for spooking her and gave her his best angel-face. He introduced himself as new in the motel and she said that her name is Jillian and she works for Devon, in the afternoons.

Sid spoke with Jillian for a few minutes laying the charm on thickly. He had her just were he wanted her. "Listen, darling I've gotta take my car for a little ride. Want come with me for some fresh air?"

"I'd love to, just let me get my bag." Jillian purred. "Wanna grab a bite somewhere?"

"Sure thing. My treat." Sid smiled.

"The Mesa Luna is the only place for miles."

"Well that's where we will go angel."

On the way out Sid let Jillian go ahead of him and grabbed another baggy of meth. The two climbed into the sedan. Sid was practically shaking with anticipation but he played it cool. If there was one thing about him you could never tell what he was thinking. He was always aloof and emotionless. He drove past the restaurant. Jillian pointed it out and Sid said, "you're right I did."

Sid kept driving and Jillian's grew concerned. "Where are you taking me?"

Sid asked cruelly, "what's wrong baby girl? You ain't having fun?"

Her face turned white with fear. Jillian pleaded and screamed, "I want to go home! let me out!"

Sid let out a sinister laugh. Jillian continued to begged trying to make contact with what she thought was the gleam of humanity left in Sid's eyes. That gleam had long since been extinguished and replaced by the reflected fires of hell. She urge, "Please Sid just pull over and let me out of the car. I won't tell anyone. I promise I…"

He cracked up, "The next time someone sees you they'll be discovering your body!"

Jillian fell terrified and silent. She bawled her eyes out and muttered prayer to herself in between faintly pleading for Sid to, "please…let…me…go…"

"Bitch! I am just gettin started!" He cackled. As Sid turned into the road that lead to the deserted canyons her eyes widened and she pleaded as she finally realized her fate. "But I'm gonna let you go. That's half the fun!" Sid roared.

He parked the sedan. Before unlocking the doors he took his buck knife out of his leather biker boots and opened it. Careful not to break eye contact, it's all part of foreplay for him, he waved the knife in front of Jillian's face until he was satisfied she was sufficiently terrified. She screamed and begged for Sid's no existent mercy. Sid harshly grabbed her dark locks and pulled them tightly. He took his buck knife and carved an X on her forehead. Then he reached in his pocket for the baggy of meth. As he poured the power into the wound he rubbed it in, licked his fingers and explained his process, "you see darlin, tonight you're in for a real treat. You ain't about to be butchered by just anyone. You're my first victim in my new home. To celebrate we are gonna have some fun. I learned this little trick from the television. Do you know they have young boys cutting each other up in Africa for nothing? I know how they do it. The turn em to wild animals with this stuff. The trick is you gotta mark em. You gotta make em yours."

Jillian screamed her lungs out. Sid slapped her and slammed her head down on the dashboard a few times till her pretty face was nice and bloody. "Shut your fucking whore mouth!" He snarled like an animal, "Don't you fucken rush me! I said, shut! your! mouth!"

He lifted her head up again and pulled her closer to him so he could lick up the blood and tears that ran down her face. He used his knife once more to cut her cloths off. Sid release his grip on her head. She cowered in the corner of the passengers side. Jillian was now naked trembling and covered blood, tears and running make up.

He was the zen master, he calmly reached in his pocket, fished out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and unlocked the doors to allow Jillian to get a good head start. This game is just more fun this way. "Get going you dumb sow!" Sid laughed as he pushed her out of the car. "Go on, run on home now!"

Jillian landed on the lose dirt and sharp rocks that covered the canyon and scraped her knee up a bit. She was emotionally hysterical and disoriented from the drugs. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there and away from the devil but the drugs had her confused. She wasn't sure which way home was. She knew it was within 5 miles of the canyons, but which way? Does she go straight? Should she turn around? Which way did they come from? What was his name again? She didn't know up from down. Jillian struggled to get to her feet. When she stood, she saw Sid just sitting in the sedan smoking his cigarette and smiling at her. She looked above her as if asking God for a yellow brick road, then turned around and decided to escape.

Sid grinned as Jillian ran deeper into the canyon. That meth shit always fucks them up. He snuffed out his cigarette and opened the sedan door, ready to add some fear into the mix. Nothing brings out the zest for life in a person than meth and murder induced terror. Hopefully Sid had himself a live one.

Like some sort of supernatural fiend, Sid never runs after his victims because where the fuck are they going to go? He stalks her until she's just about spent from running. She trips over a hole and Sid takes this opportunity to gain the upper hand. He firmly grabs her by the nape and lifts her up. As he constricts her air flow he smashes her head against the rocks to disorientate her and to bloody her up more. He tightly squeezes her neck until she's just about blue.

When her candle of life's flame is just about snuffed. Sid grips his buck knife and thrusts it into Jillian's chest, shredding her chest cavity open in one vicious shred.

Sid stayed long enough to watch the blood leak out of Jillian. He stared coldly into her eyes as whats left of her life emptied out through her chest. Before he left, he grabbed her shirt and cleaned off his blade then spat on her lifeless remains.

Sid Holmes returned to a dark and empty house. He immediately picked up his cell phone and called his simple brother, "where in the fuck are you?! You didn't get up to anything did you? Get home now before I come down there and jam my boot in your ass!"

**Later Sid hears the front door open and the kitchen sink start to run. He leaves his cave and runs down stairs to chastise his brother for cleaning body parts in the sink, "moron! Ginger ain't gonna like that! She told you not to clean them in the sink!"**

**"Well she ain't here yet is she?"**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Parting Gift For Daddy

**Chapter 5 : Parting Gift for Daddy**

Ginger was the complete package. She has a hypnotizing body that any man, or woman, would die for. Long fiery red hair that she decorated with blond streaks like some flame goddess. Vivid blue eyes and a tattoos and piercings collection. She is beautiful and dangerous, like a siren with a brilliant mind to match.

Since tonight is her last night in Chicago, she's got something special planned. Her plan is simple, so simple that when the pigs find this shit show tomorrow morning there's no way they're going to think Holmes. Flirting with the security guard was the easy part. Ginger is an expert at manipulation. With a simple wink or bat of her eyes any guy becomes her puppet, slave or whatever. Ginger just has to lick her lips and stand with her perky tits out and the guard simply lets her into the building and just goes home. Ginger smiles, "Thanks hunny!"

She waits a bit for the security guard to leave then approaches what she knows is the woman's office. She briefly stops at a supply closet to grab duct tape, a penknife, and syringe she hide earlier that week for this occasion. She opens the door to The woman's office and in less than 5 minutes is able to subdue her victim with the duct tape.

Ginger inhales the last hit of her cigarette and ponders what to do next. The assistant district attorney is tightly secured in her office chair with duct tape. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at Ginger. Ginger taunts, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The ADA's is unable to answer due to her mouth being taped shut. Ginger continues, "you don't know me but you know my daddy, Henry Holmes? You and your people have been a real bug up his ass for months now. How do you expect him to run a business with you people constantly sniffing around? Daddy is too professional to deal with you himself because you'd be a huge waste, but the family business is expanding and I've been chosen to lead my brothers in opening up a shop in the East. I thought, to myself, what better going away present to daddy than to make an example out of you? That's what I intend on doing...

I have gone absolutely nuts trying to figure out a way to end you so it'll set the standard and we can have some fun. Finally I was watching the news and I heard the DA's office claim that the mysterious 'body snatchers' as you call us are sociopathic. That just isn't true. First of all my family has been in operation since the fucken 1800s how mysterious is that? Morons. I'm just going to remind you what a sociopath really is..."

Ginger took the penknife out and smirked, "shall we?"

The ADA started to hysterically shake her head. Ginger rolled her eyes, "what a fucken drama queen! Sit still and this probably won't hurt as much, maybe. The first trait of a sociopath is a grandiose sense of self-worth. Hunny, my family is only arrogant because we have eyes with which to see the morons which surround us. It says that the sociopath is irresponsible. Can you believe that? I would never put a Holmes and irresponsible in the same sentence." As Ginger recited every vowel she stabbed at the ADA with the penknife. "We are professionals just ask our clients. Juvenile delinquency? That is just a hoot. My brothers and I we always angels when we were little. That's almost as hilarious as the thought of us living a parasitic lifestyle. I'm not my ex-husband! Every Holmes supports them selves. My son doesn't want for nothing and it's all because of my hard work! Short term marital status, I'll admit you have me there. I married my piece of shit, ex-husband for 2 years guess that also explains my coldness and lack of empathy huh? Revocation of prison release? We would need to be in prison to get released. We would have to get arrested to get thrown in prison and to get arrested we would have to get caught. I just don't see that happening..."

There came a point were the ADA was more cuts than skin and Ginger had other appointments. The ADA's eyes were barely opened, due to the blood loss and the sting from the cuts that riddled her flesh. Before her lights went out for good she watched as Ginger injected an empty syringe into her veins causing an embolism and death.

As she left the office and entered the empty bathroom Ginger was basking in the building's silence. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, "goddamn bitch got blood all over my favorite tank top."

Ginger stripped off her blood soaked cloths and put them in a plastic bag that she had hidden along with a bag of clean clothes. She washed up in the sink and made sure she appeared human before she got dressed. she chained in a ripped blue jeans, a black shirt that cut like a Raglan and a pair of biker boots. She carried her bag of bloody cloths with her on the way out.

Ginger climbed into her car. Before she left Chicago for good she had a few more things to do. She went back to their shitty apartment and picked up her 11-year-old son, Malachy, then she threw her bag of bloody clothes in the incinerator.

The two got into her car. Ginger started driving west. The dirty blond boy looked at his mother and asked, "we really going to nowhere's ass?"

Ginger smiled and said, "yup right between his butt-cheeks!"

"I ain't gonna make any friends."

"Good. I want you to be normal and not attract any attention."

"Ugh! I was cool in Detroit people knew my name! None of these hicks are going to know me."

"In Detroit they knew your last name. That's the point."

"It's for the business isn't it?"

Ginger nodded. "Grandpa wants to expand."


	6. Chapter 6 : All Hail The Queen

Chapter 6 : All Hail The Queen

Mac awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar puddle of blood with no recollection of how he came to live there. Walter and Devon glared over him with their arms crossed. Walter was beyond pissed. He got close to Mac and roared, "you stupid worthless piece of shit! Do you have any idea how badly you could have fucked up if Devon didn't discover your little mess back here?"

Mac looked around trying to get his whereabouts. Everything was hazy from the drink, the drugs and what felt like a mean bump to his head. He remembered Missy, the stranger staring at him then everything going black. Mac has blacked out before but it was never like this. He looked up at Walter and honestly asked, "what happened?"

Devon laughed when he heard this, "see dad, the sick bastard wants us to tell him so he can relive his crimes and get some sort of sick sexual thrill from it. He's worse than you thought!"

Mac locked eyes with Devon and gave him a venomous stare and snickered, "who the fuck you callen 'sick'? Wanna have a talk bout which one of us is fucken their own sister?"

Walter harshly kicked Mac, gaining his attention, and accused him "you beat that whore to death and ripped her eye out that's what you did!"

Mac stared at Walter aghast and defended himself, "no I didn't!"

Walter barked, "Bullshit Macario! Don't try to pull one over on me! Devon pulled your knife out of the bitch's head. You were right here for fuck's sake! If you didn't do this who did?"

Mac shrugged.

"That's what I thought," Walter confirmed, "there's just one issue. Where is it?"

"The fuck you talking about?" Mac then turned his attention toward Devon, "Give me my knife back fore I make you eat it!"

Devon harped, "I bet he's got it tucked away somewhere to take out later. That's what they do! The sick ones keep tokens of their kills to jerk off with later! Macs probably getting all hot and bothered right now with you questioning him!"

Mac threatened Devon, "you flap that pansy mouth at me one more time and I'ma close it for ya!"

"Son." Walter said calmly, getting Devon and Mac's attention, "where is that punta's eye?"

Mac looked at Walter and gave him his best attempt at a solemn expression. "I ain't have it."

Walter was still not convinced but he was done of this line of questioning. Besides, there are good things about having a murderous lunatic as your henchman. Walter didn't give a fuck what Mac did, he was just pissed that he was sloppy. "I thought I taught you better than to leave a fucking mess like that! Get the fuck out of my sight!"

Ginger drove all night. Malachy's PSP ran out of batteries after 4 hours of keeping him occupied. After that died, he resorted to fooling with the radio for entertainment. When they reached the desert he was in awe of the landscape, "Mom it's like we're on the moon now. It explains why there's shit for music."

"If you'd quit messing around with the dial maybe something would come it!" Ginger snapped. The boy was trying her last nerve and she was also out of smokes.

"Are we there we yet?" Malachy quipped as Ginger turned in the road that read Caineville.

"Soon! Holy shit this place is the moon!" Ginger said looking at the ghost town landscape.

"Awesome." Malachy groaned. "I hope I get eaten by coyotes. Do they have those here?"

Ginger shrugged. "Sid said the cottage is behind a place called the Luna Mesa. Look for that."

"Ok. Look for the Moon Table. Is that it?" Malachy pointed to the bar,

Ginger turned the car down the road that lead to the cottage. When they drove up to the cottage that Sid had told her was now rented for the 4 of them. She parked her car out front and honked the horn a few times till Sid and Marshall ran outside. Ginger popped the trunk and shut the engine off. Malachy got out and headed for the truck to help with the bags.

"Nice they let you have the explorer!" Sid beamed checking out the car.

"Yeah daddy figured company car can double as a family car." Ginger pointed her finger at Marshall, "drive it like it's my car not daddy's. That means I will cut you if there is a mark on it!"

Marshall nodded and looked at Malachy and plotted, "we should bologna it!"

"Yes!" Malachy beamed.

"I heard that!" Ginger warned making them both giggle.

They spent the morning setting up their rooms. Malachy took a small room downstairs and immediately set up his Playstation. If Marshall had his set up the 2 could kill zombies practically all night. Ginger set the rest of Malachy's room up. She set up his Star Wars sheet set and ran through the room with the vacuum. Sid carried Malachy's tv and set it up for him. Malachy invited Sid, "Uncle Sid anytime you want to watch Halloween come over."

Sid smiled and went to help Marshall arrange Queen G's room. Ginger had done her room over in various hues of green. The room did not look like a rage monster dwelt there. On her night stand was a pile of books, an iPad and an alarm clock. She had a pile of clean cloths haphazardly throw were the other night stand would be. Her closet held empty cloths hangers. She would get to those eventually. On her desk was an esoteric arrangement of body lotions and sprays that she would cover herself in before bed and after showering to always feel and smell her best. The oddest aspect of her room was the large number of anatomy books and pamphlets. That seemed stacked to the ceiling.

When they seemed finished Ginger looked at Sid and Marshall and said, "I think we're done here. I'm going to do a little studying outside. I'll come in and cook something in a bit."

Ginger rifled through the anatomy books and selected one. She then sauntered out into the warm sun and sat on lounge chair. She was so invested in her reading that she barely noticed when a male voice called to her, "hey there! You must be Marshall's sister!"

She looked at the harmless looking pretty boy and answered, "yeah I'm Ginger."

"I'm Devon. Nice day for it huh?"

Devon was referring to her reading, she answered wittily, "never a bad one."

"Whatcha reading?"

"Just some science stuff."

"Oh cool. That was my favorite subject it school. Are you a scientist?"

"Sorta."

"Well, let me know if you want a tour of the town or something."

Ginger smiled politely, "thank you."

A bit later Ginger got up and walked over to an embarrassingly empty kitchen. She knew she forgot something and that something was food. Dinner for tonight was going to be pizza.

They sat around dining on pizza and talking about random things.

"This place is perfect," Ginger beamed, "its deserted, there's a shit-ton of tourists and stupid college students and the best part is lots of nosy locals for us to busy ourselves with when we get that urge."

Sid and Marshall listened closely.

"Now brothers, I need you two as focused as possible as we set up shop in these next coming weeks. We need to find some sort of warehouse or a garage for a workshop. Some place cool, with electricity so we can put in a freezer and all the other shit we need. I also want to learn about the locals, specially that boy who was out there humpin my leg like some dog earlier."

"I think his name is Devon." Marshall quipped.

Sid gave Marshall a controlling glance and asked, "What are we doing what a house?"

"You said the old man doesn't mind renting this place out to us. If we have a land lord, it'll make us seem normal."

Sid nodded. "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to get a job. I'm getting a job too. Marshall I've got a special job for you, once I've got an office lined up you can set it up."

"So we are looking for a shop?" Marshall asked.

"Not we, just me. You can stay home and clean the damn house or something. Just stay here."

"Alright." Marshall said looking like a kid that had just been put on time out.

"Don't worry brother, your time will come." Ginger said lovingly. "In a couple of weeks we may also want to take lovers again. Malachy don't make that face it's not like I make you call him daddy or anything!"

"It's just the stupid assholes always try to make friends."

Sid smirks, "the man has a friend thank you." He points to Marshall, "it's this delusional mother fucker. Marshall if you have trouble finding a lady friend, Ginger or I will carve her up for you. We will make her real fun to be around"

"I wouldn't," Malachy laughed, "he turned the last one into a mask."

Sid laughed, "yes he did that sick bastard. You and your momma came home to find him wearing the damn thing!"

Malachy teased, "Taking pictures!"

"In a dress!"

"But no wig, such sadness!"

"Stop it you two! Ginger, they're doing it again!"

Ginger rubbed her head, "Sid and son behave. Malachy why don't you hang out with Marshall till bed time? Sid what do you say we check out that bar next door?"

"Might as well," Sid said, "nothing to drink here."

"When's my bed time?" Malachy asked.

"I dunno, 11? I'll put you in school tomorrow then it'll be 9:30 because you have to get those grades." Ginger answered.

"Marshall! Don't do anything stupid! Malachy is in charge!" Sid looked at Malachy and Malachy nodded affirmatively.

Before entering the bar Sid reached into his pocket and grabbed a smoke. Ginger's eyes lit up when she saw it, "bro can we deuce it? I spaced getting them."

"The mastermind forgot her smokes." Sid teased, "I'll just give you one."

"Thank you kindly sir." Ginger said as she lit hers up.

"Did Marshall tell you what he got up to last night?" Sid asked.

"Naw. Hasn't said anything to Mal either." Ginger answered in between puffs.

"I just know it involves an eyeball." Sid said as he exhaled.

"He's probably showing it to my kid now."

They flicked their cigarettes out and headed inside of the bar. Sid joked, "I feel like getting shit-tanked and finding the hicklette of my dreams then showing her the time of her life or just passing out on the kitchen table."

Ginger giggled, "I'm gonna get half in the bag and dance till I have me a line of willing suitors."

"Good luck! Don't get raped!"

"Same to you brother!"

They headed to the bar. Devon was sitting at it preoccupied with a group of yuppy friends. Walter was behind the bar filling cups and passing them to a waitress. She was tall and curvy with curly blond hair and green eyes. Dime-sized plugs decorated her ears and a labret piercing that dotted her chin. Her name tag read Cassie.

Sid greeted, "Hi there Walter! And Miss?"

Walter spoke for her, "this is my waitress Cassie. Who is this pretty young chicka?"

"This is my sister, Ginger." Sid looked at Cassie, "Cassie is one of my most favorite names."

Ginger realized what he was getting at, slapped him on the arm as a way to tell him to behave. She commanded, "There's a jute box over there, by the pool tables! Let's go over there!"

Sid smiled at Cassie, "tell me you'll come take my drink order, Cassie."

"Sure thing cutie."

Sid and Ginger walked over to a dark both that was settled between the jute box, the pool tables and the dance floors. Sid sat down disgusted at all the carvings on the sticky booze soaked booth. "God it's like some horny fucken convict just sat here and carved shit." He got up and check out the one next to it, "this one ain't any better, yuck. If I get one fucken splinter, I'm gonna sit at one of these booths all day and gut the first asshole I see carve as much as his fucking initials."

Ginger laughed. "I can see you do that."

"I'm serious. Don't laugh."

Cassie then approached their table. She greeted them, "ok so Walter told me you're new in town. You're Sid and you're Ginger. I didn't get your last name."

Sid smiled, "Holmes.."

Cassie smiled, "oh like Sherlock?"

"More like H.H." Sid said flatly.

Cassie gave a confused look and said, "just a FYI, Mac and his boys sit at these tables. They are always looking for a fight so be cautious. If you see them coming this way you might want to move."

"That's because they haven't got into a fight with me yet. Once they do they'll stop looking." Sid promised.

"Please don't I have to pick up the mess those assholes make and my feet are killing me." Cassie pleaded.

"Cassie for you I will not raise my hand this evening."

"Thank you cutie. Now what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Jim Bean and she'll have a Kraken. Thank you."

When they had their drinks and Cassie was out of ear-shot, Ginger immediately began teasing Sid she mocked his, "why Cassie I promise I will not raise my hand tonight! BTW Sid, is 'the Kraken."

Sid sneered at her, "shut the fuck up. Just because you gave you last lover a long walk off a short pier don't mean the rest of us can't get up on love!"

"John wasn't my last lover." Ginger clarified. "Only the last long-term relationship I was in, the last time I ever told a guy that I loved him and the father of my son. All those things only to have him whip his ass with my heart."

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"Bite me! What are you going to do if this Mac guy and his crew come here and fuck with us?"

"I don't know. Probably either pretend to run home with my tail between my legs then find out where they live and eat one of them or most likely, since your planing on dancing anyway, use you to distract them. Anything with a pecker will shut the fuck up and stare at you. Then I'm going to find out where they live and eat one of them."

"What's with the flesh-eating?"

"Go big or go home."

"I'm surprised Marshall isn't into a good person-jerky." Ginger laughed.

"You can't eat what you love," Sid chuckled, "if you're talking about eating them alive. He could do it, but once their pulse stops it's just too real for him."

"I feel like dad probably shouldn't have made him sit in the back of the truck with all the bodies when he picked us up from school."

"Yeah that might explain some of it."

They laughed and ordered a couple more rounds. Ginger moved her chair closer to the jute box and started playing music that they both enjoyed. "Do you remember listening to this song when we were little? 'Wont you be my prom queen?' **

"I can be your prom king!" Sid sings

"Every body has a real good time!" both sing

"This song is Marshall!" Ginger laughed.

"Hey Ginge! We shouldn't tease our Marshall. He's the only one of us that can always count on getting laid."

Ginger raised her eyebrows inquisitively, "how so?"

"All he needs is a shovel and a map of the local Cemetery and he's fucking Casanova!"

"You know Sid you're not much different? When was the last time a woman actually wanted to have sex with you?"

"Does it count if she was willing to do anything to survive?"

"Maybe you and Marshall should start working together? You get to have your fun with them than Marshall can play with them and get rid of what he doesn't use. You never hide the bodies Sid."

"Hiding bodies is for pussies. I leave it to let the other whores know what's coming to them. Besides Marshall will never take my sloppy seconds. He says I make too much of a mess. He likes them after the mortician has got to em. He's a real freak."

"Yeah and what are you?"

Before Sid can give a cocky answer a fist slams down on their table. Ginger and Sid look up to see Mac and 2 of his friends volatile. Mac snarls, "who the fuck you think you are? This here is our bar!"

Sid looks at his sister, "you wanna handle this queen g? I'll be outside." Sid walks toward the door.

Mac called after him, "what a pussy letting your little whore fight for you! Run bitch!" Mac glared at Ginger, "sorry princess I ain't gonna kick your ass today. Now get outta my sight unless you can suck a dick and suck it good!"

Ginger smirked. "Hold on. It would be a shame to waste a drink I've already paid for." Ginger lifted her glass and drank as slowly getting under Mac's skin. She stared straight through at his cold cobalt eyes.

Mac was sure she was either fucking with him or disobeying him and he could stand for neither. He leaned so close to Ginger that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His teeth were no more solid than those of jack-o-lanterns and he reeked of stale cheap whiskey, and rotten cigarettes. Beneath it all was the tangy scent of copper and iron, a smell that made Ginger's eyes dilated in predatory want and curiosity. She is all to familiar with the smell of blood, licking her lips like a tigress, she stalked Mac up and down but there were no visible signs of injury, Mac had procured the coppery aroma from someone else. The idea made her heart flutter. Mac was dangerous, Ginger loves breaking dangerous men.

Mac scowled at her, "I told you to get out of my sight! You a stupid slut? Get out fore I fill your mouth up with somethin whore!"

Ginger put her drink down and smiled sweetly at Mac. "Ok." In an instant she knead him hard in the dick. He howled loudly and double over in pain. The entire bar was silent as everyone stared at Ginger's Amazonian display. Mac looked up at Ginger with a murderous look on his face. She leaned down and whispered to him, "I am not a whore. I'm the fucken Queen. You will do well to remember that. If we are going to live in the same town you best learn to behave yourself and be a gentleman. Now you be a good boy and a have good evening."

With that she simply stepped over Mac like a pile of garbage and went out the door to find Sid.

Moments later, Mac shot up and bolted for the door, "fucken bitch. I'm gonna kill her!"

Ginger and Sid were long gone. Mac went back into the bar and roared at Walter, "they gotta be renting from you! Where they staying?"

"I'm not fucking telling you so you can go make a mess of one of my properties! Are you all right?"

Mac reached under the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey then stomped out of the Luna Mesa. He sat in his truck and reached for his tin. He rubbed the fine powder on his gums, giving himself a jolt and exclaiming, "I did a good job on this batch."

Mac was enraged enough to drive to each and every one of Walter's properties and burn them down regardless if that bitch and her pussy friend were in there. How dare she make a fool of him in his bar? In his town? She's gonna pay. At this point he's so fucked up on the meth that sleeping is out of the question. Mac turns his truck on and notices he still has a while till last call. He has time to check out some of Walter's places just to find out where they're staying before he goes and find something to bury his rage into.

The motel and the cottages are the closest properties to the Luna Mesa. That is where Mac will start. The motel yields the usual tourist collection. Mac got out of his truck to see if Devon's little office slut, Jillian, was working. She would know who they were and where they were staying. Strangely, the office was deserted so Mac just grabbed the contents of the cash box that he knew Devon hide under the desk and left.

As Mac drove up to the cottages he immediately noticed a black ford explorer with Michigan plates. Mac turned his headlights off to stay inconspicuous. He hid in the shadows and watched the inhabitants.

Ginger sat on the porch smoking a cigarette watching Marshall, Sid and Malachy wrestle on the ground in front of the porch.

"I'm just saying," Ginger spoke maternally, "it's getting dark out try not to kill your uncles."

"Mom I told you they're not my uncles! We are playing injustice!" Malachy pointed to Sid, "he's Batman," then pointed to Marshall, "he's Superman. I am Doomsday! The hero-slayer!"

Marshall smirks, "I see a pattern here! Aren't you going to give your mom a nickname?"

Sid laughs, "the way Ginger kicked that hick's ass, call her Wonder Woman!"

"You beat up a guy mom? Was he bigger than you?"

"What kind of question is that weirdo? It's time to go inside before I feed you to a coyote."

After they went in Mac crept up closer to the house to get the layout. He watched as the kid about 9 or 10, small for his age followed Ginger around the way a child does its mother. Mac didn't think she had the body of a mother, or the attitude. Ginger and the boy went into a room and Ginger came out of the room alone a few minutes later. Mac watched as Ginger made her way to the kitchen table where Sid was packing a bowl. The two took a couple hits and put the bowl out. Mac smiled because there's only one place to get good weed in this area and that's him he knows exactly how much it's going to cost. That will be Ginger's body.

Ginger got up from the table and walked up stairs turning the lights off behind her. Sid remained in the darkness. Mac looked around and found a tree. He climbed up and was beyond trilled to find that it gave him a prefect view of Ginger's room. She was standing in front of a full length mirror in her black hipster panties that showed off her ass and a camisole.

Mac flinch as Ginger turned around thinking that she spotted him. Luckily her focus was on a mound of clothes and not on her window. She rifled through the pile and pulled out a long knit cardigan that was tan with black Aztec prints and frilly borders. She slowly removed the camisole, her back facing the window denying Mac a peak and causing him to salivate. She wrapped herself in the cardigan and fell into bed. Mac thought she did look like a queen. This little visit did nothing to satisfy Mac's rage. He now not only hungered to spill her blood he wanted her body. She was going to be his.

Pissed and horny Mac drove toward the next town over. He went to a random shit pit bar and ordered a whiskey. Like an apex predator he surveyed the scene. This place was full of whores. He was easily the hottest guy in here so Mac decided to just sit back and let the slim between their legs do the work for him. He didn't have to wait long. A tiny thing with caked on makeup, badly died hair and a tube dress that barely held back her overstuffed tits came up next to him and greeted him, "hey there! I'm Katie!"

He shifted his blue eyes at her, let her know he's listening. "Mac."

Katie turns into this ultra giddy flirt. She must have been a cheerleader at one point. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Mac smirks. "I already got one."

Katie turned to leave with a disappointed look on her face, "o ok then, see you around..."

"Where you going? I said I didn't want another drink. You wanna get out of here?"

Katie's eyes lit up and she licked her lips, "hell yes!"

"I bet you do."

These women's stupidity never stops amazing Mac. They have been driving for nearly a half hour and not once did the dumb slut ask where they were going. She just keeps kissing on Mac's neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Mac wouldn't tell her where they're going anyway. After the day he had he needed a release, needs to go somewhere private. He doesn't know why he bothers because it's not like the fucken cops will do anything, pussies. They're all afraid of him.

Katie is to hypnotized by the overwhelming and the core-tingling scent of musk that radiated from Mac to notice that he's just pulled into the side of the cave that he's gotten accustomed to doing all types of shady things in.  
When the truck stops Katie looks around her and said, "I thought you were taking me home with you?"

Mac laughed, "I'd never take a stuck up little whore like you home. You want it or not?"

Katie agreed to follow him into the dimly lit cave. She didn't get far, looking around the first cavern were haunting shadows, fucking meat hooks, creepy gas masks, and drug paraphernalia tossed without care. On the ground was a mess of pillows and a beat of old mattress. This is the place the local teenagers would go to get fucked up, party and commit some sins of the flesh. Mac's presence hinted toward a more sinister use for the cave. Katie's skin crawled as she looked around at the blood stains that soaked into the dirt and the torn cloths that were just thrown and forgotten much like their owners. Katie turned at Mac and quivered, "I want to go home."

Mac just laughed as he backhanded Katie hard in the jaw sending her to the ground. Mac grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her feet only to set her and smack her down again. Mac did this once more than bound Katie's wrists up above her arms.

Her eyes were tearful and filled with horror. Mac took out his knife and cut off her clothes leaving her completely open and unable to cover herself from his hungry eyes. She screamed when his knife nicked her skin as he removed her bra. Mac voice was low and throaty. He growled at the sound and commanded, "louder bitch no one can hear you!"

Katie cowered away from Mac as much as was possible. Mac unzipped his filthy coveralls allowing them to pool at his ankles revealing a stained wife-beater and an impressive length that was barely hidden by his boxers. Mac

Mac leaned over Katie and roughly pulled her legs out from under her trembling frame. He used one arm to stead himself the other arm to explore her body. He warned her, "Don't you dare try anything or I'll cut your fucken head off!"

Mac took Katie's mouth in a demanding kiss as he held her tightly by the throat. When his attention switched to whispering in her ear that she's now his and how much she's going to like this out of the corner of her eye she spotted his hunting knife. Mac carved his name in her chest.

He continued the abuse on Katie's body taking her taunt nipple in his mouth sucking it till her body betrayed her and she moaned. He bit down hard on the soft flesh of her breast blurring the lines of pain and pleasure causing her temperature to rise. Mac's throbbing member pulsated as his tongue lapped the taste of copper and sweat. He positioned himself at her entrance. In one rough thrust he buried himself deep inside of her. He moved

With tears in her eyes she tried to be somewhere else, but with every thrust Mac seemed to zero in on that fantasy screaming at her to look at him as he tortured her mind by pleasuring her body. Agonizing gasps and heavy breaths escaped her as she came with a soul shattering intensity. This final explosion was her body's ultimate betrayed and Mac loses himself inside her convulsing in spasms. With one quick motion he draws his blade and slashes her throat content to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

As her life leaks out of her through the new throat-hole her pleas for life turn from shrill screams to pathetic wet gurgles. Mac takes himself out of her and grabs her disgraced dress to clean himself off. When he's finished he coldly tosses the dress on the still warm corpse like a pile of trash and heads home. He will deal with the mess later.

The next morning Sid walked down to the Mesa Luna. When he got there he ordered a coffee and an egg and asked Walter if he had a copy of the unemployment section.

"You looking for work?" Walter asked.

"If I wanted to read something I'd ask for a Hustler." Sid laughed.

Walter laughed and stroked his beard. "You're an alright guy. Cassie told me that you refused to fight Mac last night."

"Yeah well, my sister could remind him to be gentleman if the occasion called for it."

"I saw that it did. She had him on the ground with one move, some balls on that one! Is she looking for work?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you ask her to stop by and see me? I could use a chicka like her on my staff."

"Sure thing."

"As for you, go down the road to Mac's Auto-body. Talk to Mac tell him I sent you and to give you that job."

"That seems easy. Mac a popular name here?"

"No, same Mac you met last night but he won't give you trouble if you mention my name. He's my son."

"Good to know. Thank you."

On the walk over to the auto shop Sid called Ginger. There was no answer because she is signing the boy up for school, he left a message for her to see Walter and about how Mac is Walter's son. Before Sid hung up he said, "I guess he can't be touched. That sucks."

Sid approached the dilapidated auto body shop. Sid could fucking kill bitches here all day and it's so messy no one would notice. He approached the building and looked up at the sign that read, 'Mac's Auto Body,' "this has to be the place," he said to himself and walked inside the main office.

He looked around at the typical mess of the auto repair shop. It was one big room that was divided into 2 sections. The front 25 percent was a waiting room with a secretary. The back 75 was a random arrangement of desks, probably for the mechanics to process paper work on. He smiled because he could barely work a light switch and on every desk was a computer, a shitty one, but still a computer. There was also a closed off office in the far back.

Sid approached the front desk. The secretary had a name plate that identified her as Alisha. Sid wasn't impressed with her looks. Red heads were not his thing. This one was a bit taller than Ginger and medium build with less muscles. Christ this bitch had a lot of miles on her. Sid cleared his throat to get her attention. Alisha shot up at him with an overpowering amount of perkiness causing Sid to flinch and to burp up some of his breakfast. If this is the energy she always has he might have to set her on fire.

She flirted with him, "hi there hunny! How can I help you?"

"You can start my never calling me hunny again." Sid smiled. "I'm looking for Mac."

"Ok hunny." She beamed. "Mac's in his office. I'll go get him."

"Seriously don't call me hunny. I'm being nice now because I need this job but I will crack you skull open like chocolate bunny."

"Be right back hunny."

When she was out of sight Sid said out loud, "I'm going to fuck this up. I'm going play in her blood before my first fucken check arrives."

Sid looked over his shoulder and saw the 2 guys that were with Mac at the Mesa Luna the night before. They were listening to him and laughing. "You think I'm kidding bro? This is serious I might not even make it out of here with out smashing her teeth in with that stapler."

The guys laughed harder and one of them offered Sid his hand to shake, "you sound just like Mac. I'm Gage and this is Nick. She is as dumb as a box of rocks."

Sid shook their hands. "I'm Sid and I might force feed her a box of rocks."

Alisha came back with Mac behind her grumbling about how this better not be anything stupid. Sid offered Mac his hand to shake, "hi I'm Sid Holmes. Walter said there is a job opening here?"

Mac looked at him and grabbed the phone on the front desk. He roughly banged a number into it and yelled into the receiver when someone picked up, "what the fuck is this old man? I ain't in the fucken working with pussies business and I sure as shit ain't in the charity business! Why? You best be right! One fuck up and he's out the fucking door! You best pray he knows what he's fucken doing!"

Mac hung up the phone and looked at Sid. "You know anything about cars?"

Sid nodded. "My family has always done our own repairs and shit."

"Nice one fuck up and your pussy as is gone!" Mac walked off and slammed his office door behind him, " now everyone leave me the fuck alone!"

Ginger and Malachy sat in the main office of Caineville's only school. Malachy stated affirmatively, "This place sucks donkey dick."

Ginger watched as she was given dirty looks from the teachers when they heard her son's language. She winked at them and said, "my boy just loves that cock word."

She turned to Malachy and asked, "do me a favor? Pretend you don't have the vocabulary of a pirate at school."

"Why am I embarrassing?"

"The way people look at me is."

"They should be more concerned that I know how to remove a kidney in a basement without killing someone."

"So they will."

The next errand on Ginger's list was to stop by the local market and grab some meals. Ginger lazily scanned the aisles and filled up her cart with anything she knew her fussy family would complain about eating. For monsters they were picky eaters, especially when it came to meat products. Only the best cuts of meat eatable. Anything with too much fat or a slight discoloration was just not good enough for them. Picking out meat took awhile. Ginger picked up a package of steak and held the package to the light, studying it for imperfections. she must have been a few minutes too long because she heard the sound of a haughty throat clearing. Some random Step-ford wife rudely bumped her shopping cart aside saying, "other people want to shop too."

Ginger looked at her as she invaded her personal space. deciding to handle this as human as possible she answered, "I'm almost done. Just want to make the right decision."

"Listen newbie this store is the only decision for miles now hurry up I've got a dinner to prepare!"

Ginger grabbed the best looking steaks and headed off. Later as Ginger made her way to the checkout counter the Stepford wife cut her off in line. Ginger waiting in line for an agonizing 10 minutes while Stepford got her items, enough to feed Detroit's hungry, counted our her money and made small talk with the cashier. By the time it was Gingers turn to have her measly items rang up she was dizzy for the angry boiling inside her. Her eyes stared at Step-ford like cold and empty black holes. When Stepford stopped to talk to another local Ginger decided it's the omnipresant's way of commanding her that she had the power to end this and end this she must.

She quickly threw her shopping bags in the explorer then waited outside the grocery store for Stepford to come out. While she waited she coolly lit a cigarette and inhaled. As Stepford made her way towards her car, of course it was a brand new porsche, Ginger followed closely and careful not to make a sound. Ginger waited until Stepford opened her car door till she ran up behind her punching her in the lower back and delivering a shock to her system. Stepford couldn't move as ginger yanked her by the expensive golden chain the draped around her neck. She placed her head near the door opening and slammed the door on her head over and over till the last bit of air rattled out of Stepford.

Ginger rose and straighten her appearance out now that she took her rage out on something she felt more relaxed. As she left for the explorer and put her cigarette out on Stepford.

_**Song:_

_Prom Queen - ICP (hey they're from Detriot (0:)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Tease

**Chapter 7 : Tease**

It's been a month and the Holmes family has pretty much adjusted to Caineville. Sid and Ginger work jobs to support the family. Sid works at Mac's shop, slowly becoming friends with Mac. Ginger works at the Mesa Luna and is joined at the hip to Cassie.

When Cassie and Ginger aren't working they hangout around Mac's group because Cassie is Gage's woman. The lack of fear in Ginger mesmerizes Mac. He wants to claim every part of her, but has so far kept his distance due to Walter insistence on observing the new people. Ginger has been taunting Mac since they met at the Luna Mesa. She knows he wants her so she goes out of her way to flaunt her body for him and show off like she's shaking a steak in front of a starving dog. Mac is very close to snapping if it wasn't for the whores in this town to take out his depravities on he would have grabbed that steak and tear her apart.

While Ginger and Sid are busy perfecting their double lives, Marshall is in charge of overseeing the shop. This allows him time to chase his other interests such as the 2 severed heads with the shiniest hair he's ever seen and his new collection of various lips that he has stored in a yellow envelope that's coincidentally stamped 'evidence'. His girlfriend-heads are still frozen over. He can't wait to see how taking them to the family table is going to go over.

Live tissue, bones, and organs are how the Holmes really make their money. For one kidney the street value is $30 grand. People will pay ridiculous amounts of money for a healthy organ if they are in need of one. The Holmes are harvesters of dead and living tissues.

You know business is doing well when there are missing person signs wall-papered everywhere and the cops all have their thumbs up their asses, fucking clueless. Ginger couldn't have picked a better place. The police are extra dumb. When Deputy Harley watches the bar for tourists and college students he spends more time checking out Ginger's tits then anything else. Then if she asks him a question like "can you tell that asshole over to refrain from slapping my ass?" He's so weighed down with boner-guilt himself that he can barely get the words out.

Malachy is loving Caineville. He takes full advantage of Devon. He definitely has the hots for his mom. He has asked her out at least times and is always trying to walk her home after her shift, what an ass. Malachy told his mom not to tell him to get lost because he keeps giving him free food and drink. Besides, what's more normal than pimping out your mom?

Right now his job is 'to be a kid' as Ginger puts it. He is young enough that everything is easy on him. He is just expected to earn excellent grades so he can get into a good medical school later on, and don't do anything stupid. Every Holmes goes to medical school. It's what makes them special.  
Malachy hasn't managed to make any friends yet but he has managed to get in trouble 3 times for beating the shit out of 2 other kids at school that were trying to pick on him. The principle suggested that Ginger punish him and she asked, "why?"

Cassie and Ginger sat in Dunken Doughnuts. They chatted as they sipped their coffee. "Ugh!" Cassie moaned, "why is Walter putting in a mechanical bull, karaoke and a stripper pole? Have we no decency?"

"What? Me & you? No. We will be the first ones up there. Fucking classy. Sober. Cassie guess what were gonna sing?" Ginger laughed.

"Knowing you're fucked up mind it's probably demented. I will later wonder how I got dragged into this then realize it's because I am also fucked up."

"Sid wants us to sing Cassie Eats Cockroaches but we are better than that!"

Cassie laughed spitting up some of her coffee, "but not by much, you sing that song to me during work all the time. So what are we going with?"

Ginger smirked, "I don't sing Cassie Eats Cockroaches to you I recite it! Anyway, you told me you wanted funny right? This is a rap song so you probably don't know it because it's not metal but it is hilarious it's called 'Put It In Your Mouth."

"Fantastic. It already makes me think of last weekend when we were leaving the bar and walking back to your place. We were slammered and you were yelling sexual things at Mac and Gage fucked up things, then we started singing."

The two laughed and started singing, off-key, "touch-a touch-a touch me!"

"Speaking of last weekend. How's your nose?" Ginger asked about Cassie's new septum piercing.

"It sucks. It hurts so bad. Gage keeps picking my nose, it makes me wanna cry."

"Mine felt like that. In a few months you won't even feel it. You'll be a real freak."

"Is it bad that I just want to blow my nose? I just can't because it hurts so bad"

"Put some spoons in the freezer! Sit on the couch with them pressed up your nose like a weirdo! Feels so good!"

"So good?" Cassie laughed, and glanced at her phone. "Shall we go bring the boys some coffee?"

Ginger stuck her tongue out disapprovingly, "ugh! I guess so! I need to talk to Sid about Malachy's birthday present."

"Aunt Cassie is getting him a case of beer and a hooker. What does he want from his momma?"

"That would be funny if there wasn't a chance Malachy didn't request that from you. He wants a dog."

"I love your son. If he was legal I would marry him. Gage knows this. When he becomes legal I'ma take him."

"I don't think I'm going to allow that Cass. That's my baby."

"Mine too."

Cassie and Ginger ordered 3 ice coffees and drove to the auto body shop. Noticing there were no customer cars in the lot Cassie chuckled, "why they're not busy at all!"

Ginger pointed towards Alisha's car. "Aw fuck. Should we have got her a coffee?"

Cassie looked around, "You got an empty cup in here? I gotta piss."

They got out of the car and headed for the door. Ginger laughed, "what flavor coffee would it be? You know like vanilla, hazelnut didn't you get cinnamon flavored?"

"It would be Cassie-piss! Made for dumb little girls who flirt with Cassie's boyfriend."

"I'll admit it weirds me out how she won't let us just walk over to them. Like why must I greet her first? The fuck am I going to steal?"

When they get to the counter Cassie picks up a stapler and hands it to Ginger. "Here take this."

Alisha looks up from what has to be Facebook and rolls her eyes at Ginger and Cassie. "Yes?"

Cassie answers, "no."

Ginger doesn't feel like seeing how far they'll go today. "We are here for Sid, Mac and Gage."

"Mostly Gage." Cassie taunted. "Do you think you can get off your self-important ass and page him or whatever?"

Ginger gave Cassie a look, "be nice!"

"O I am super nice. It's just come on they're probably all out back smoking pot and circle jerking." Cassie said motioning with her wrist.

Alisha went out back. As soon as she was out of sight Cassie started laughing hysterically.

Ginger glanced at her then asked, "you must have skipped the punch line. What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that I would really enjoy breaking her leg."

"Yeah best not say those thoughts out loud, Miss Cassie."

"Look who's talking! You're fucking insane! I don't want to repeat what came out of your mouth when that other car cut us off at the stop sign earlier, I'm too afraid for my immortal soul."

Alisha slowly walked back. She looked at Ginger and Cassie and with a can't-be-bothered tone said, they're just straight out back."

"You know we knew that right?" Ginger asked, "We could have walked back there ourselves and not bothered you."

Alisha didn't say anything. She just sat down and continued to play with Facebook.

As Ginger and Cassie walked, Cassie whispered to Ginger, "I gotta ask Gage what I have to do to skip the Alisha introduction when I come here. I bet its something vile like kiss him or something."

Cassie and Gage's relationship is very similar to stripper and customer because Cassie refuses to let him kiss, hug, and sometimes touch her. Gage is always trying to get at her but Cassie is the infernal ice queen.

Outback of the shop Sid, Mac and Gage were under an awning, away from the sun, smoking cigarettes. Gage was fiddling with a radio, "if I can get this thing working, at least we'll have some noise."

Mac was leaning up against the building with his eyes closed like a predator at rest, "don't put anything stupid on!"

Sid noticed the girls approaching. He was fishing around in his coverall pockets for something. "Thank what ever dark lord sent you ladies here!"

Gage looked up and gasped, "fuck yeah coffee!" He grabbed a cup from Cassie, "thank you babe!"

Cassie narrow her eyes and asked, "is this what you do all day?"

Ginger smiled and gave Mac and Sid their coffees. Sid answered Cassie's question, "naw in a bit we'll get a 3 way going."

"Hey bro," Ginger said to Sid, "think you can get out early? I spoke to Marshall and he's going to need your help moving that couch."

Sid thought for a second, "are you going be around case we need you?"

"I'll have my phone on and I won't go too far."

Sid looked at Mac, "so what do you think, boss, can I duck out of here early?"

Mac responded, "there ain't a lot to do I was just gonna suggest we all escape."

"Yes!" Gage beamed, "I can give you a ride, Cassie. Sid can get a ride with his sister and can get that couch moved!"

After the group split up Mac headed over to the Luna Mesa to see what junk Walter had for him to take care of. When Mac told Walter of Sid and Ginger's "couch" story he immediately called bullshit. Walter has been keeping tabs on the new family since Ginger knead Mac in the crouch. He has had Mac look through the house and has found everything eerily neat in the common areas, Ginger's room and the kid's room. Mac couldn't find where Marshall and Sid were sleeping just many locked doors and covered windows.

"They rent that fucking property from me you dumb shit, including the furniture!" Walter snipped.

"So?"

"That means they can't get rid of shit without asking me. I haven't heard them. Why the story? Go see what they're really doing."

Mac groaned and headed out the door. Mac decided to take Devon's piece of shit jeep so he wasn't noticeable and followed the explorer. He caught up to Sid and Ginger's trail in time to find Sid dropping Ginger off at the cottage.

Sid reached in his pocket, took out his cellphone and shut it off. He threw the phone in the backseat than searched under the passenger-side seat for a colt 45 pistol and his hunting knife. Sid checked the pistol for bullets and made sure the safety was on and hide it behind his shirt. Sid stuffed the knife in his boot as obvious as possible.

He turned off on a barren road that was coincidentally named "Castle Road," something Ginger thought too good to pass up. He drove down the road about a mile and stopped at what Mac knew was an abandoned barn. Walter owned the property and was just sitting on it.

Sid got out of the car and whistled. Marshall appeared from inside the barn. Mac overheard them talk. Sid asked, "Ginger said you need me?"

"Yeah we have an order for an articulated foot." Marshall sounded stressed, "Having a some trouble with getting this one to stay still."

Marshall continued, "I've got everything ready, I even set up the acid vat cause I know you like to use that to throw yours away, when you do."

"You making the foot?" Sid asked.

"Of course." Marshall smiled. "Just get me all them parts."

As Sid and Marshall disappeared in the barn Mac crept in front of a small window for a closer look. He almost couldn't believe his eyes at the sight laid out before him. The barn is set up like a cross between a mad scientist's lab and a medieval torture chamber. Mac saw esoteric tools that came directly from horror movies where the dead would be cut open laid out everywhere. In the corner was a bond and gagged victim.

Mac watched with a fiendish grin. If a normal person had stumbled upon this gruesome show they would be alarmed. Mac is fascinated and mesmerized, excited to see where this is going. This seems like a large-scale operation maybe he could learn something.

Marshall walks over the victim. "See Sid one of my problems is that the customer wants a male foot. Ginger said no construction workers or anything like that because they grow extra bones on their feet. I found this fella. He's a student. Been watching him all week and he's barely left his computer. No extra bones there! My other problem is he's a feisty mother fucker! He kicks something fierce!"

Sid nodded and looked around until an idea fell into his head. He approached the whimpering student and yelled, "get up boy, today's the most important day of your life. It's the day you're gonna die!"

Sid dragged him toward a different side of the barn, that was originally the place where animals would be slaughtered. This area featured large meat hooks hanging from the ceiling. The traditional purpose of these hooks was to hang-up a recently flayed pig, or other large animal, to allow all the blood to drain from the dead animal to a bucket on the ground for collection. Sid commands Marshall to, "hold that fucken hook still!"

Sid picks the student up and, with one movement, suspends him by his back on a meat hook. A river of blood glides down the hook as the long hook severs the student's spinal cord. The student thrashes for a minute but eventually shock sets in. He is still alive but barely. Sid smirks and looks at Marshall, "how's that?"

"Some of your finest work brother!"

The student lets out a gurgling whisper that sounds a lot like he's egging the brothers on calling them pussies and other effeminate words. This crosses a line with Marshall and he's suddenly seeing red. He stomps off.

Sid noticed and starts to laugh at the student, "boy you done fucked yourself now! You think I'm a pussy. Now you have to deal with my brother!"

Marshall comes back wielding a chainsaw. He roars, "Who's a pussy now huh?"

The student screams as Marshall saws off one of his legs. Sid and Marshall both laugh and bask in their little victory. Neither of them noticed that Ginger has stood in the doorway watching the chaos unfold. Lucky for Mac, who is thoroughly enjoying himself, no one has noticed him either.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" Ginger asked lividly.

Marshall stammered to explain himself, "he wouldn't quit moving so Sid hung him up."

"I wasn't asking about that. The order was for one foot. I see a badly amputated limb, that's just sloppy craftsmanship, a huge mess and not to mention a giant waste."

Sid asked, "huh?"

"We just required the foot. Someone would have bought that spine you shattered or that kneecap you ripped off."

"Well when they do we will get what they want from others." Sid said.

Ginger rolled her eyes and ordered. "I have to get ready for work. You two need to pick up this mess and get this order ready to go out."

As she closed the barn door she heard the sound of branches rustling. She looked towards the sound and saw Mac peering through a window. He didn't seem to noticed her. She snuck up behind him and leaned in close, taking him in. "Hey there!" She whispered as he jumped in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Mac lied, "I'm just checking on the property for Walter. What are you doin here?"

"You want to give me a ride home?" Ginger said making her best pathetic face and switching the conversation subject. "I'd be real grateful." She licked her pink lips suggestively and winked at him, "if you know what I'm saying."

The way Ginger went in and assumed command over that bloody displace had Mac as stiff as a board. Right now he could careless what they were up to.

"Get in." Mac ordered.

Ginger wasn't in the truck for 2 seconds when Mac was at her. She held up her hands "woah cowboy. That ain't what I agreed to."

Mac demanded, "fuck you this truck ain't moving till something happens! Maybe I should tell the cops what you got going on in that barn?" Mac raised his fist and backhanded Ginger with a loud smack. Ginger barely flinched and yawned, "I like to play rough. You got another one in ya?"

"Shut the fuck up and take your god damn pants off," Mac roared, "before I rip em off with my huntin knife."

Ginger rolled her eyes and picked at her nails. "Promises promises. Heres the deal. I'll blow you but not till we're parked outside the bar I work at. Take it or leave Romeo."

"I'm gonna pull that thing outta your fucken nose." Mac threatened talking about her septum ring.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Mac started the truck and threw it in reverse. Without looking he backed out of Castle Road fast. He was on the main road in seconds driving at dangerous speeds. At this point his hard-on was pretty much doing the driving. He looked over at Ginger as she stared out of the window with a smug look of victory. He was going to do what she said alright. While she was sucking him off he will grab her and take everything from her.

He smirked as he pulled into the Luna Mesa. Mac parked in the back of the lot. Powered off the truck. He leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. "Ok bitch, we're here now pay up!" Mac unzipped his coveralls and took out his impressive manhood. "Start sucken and don't forget my balls."

Ginger smirked sheepishly at him. "I don't intend to."

Mac didn't notice when Ginger grab her switch-blade with one hand and his balls with the other.

Outraged, Mac was definitely going to slowly kill this bitch. He roared "stupid bitch! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not stupid. I'm a tease and I'm leaving. If you intend on keeping your balls don't move. I will not hesitate to snip em off. They're not worth shit, this just make me laugh. I've got lots to do today and can't afford any trouble right now. So you keep your fucken mouth shut and you'll keep your balls."

Ginger got out of the truck. Before she closed the door behind her Mac promised, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

She warned, "Do not fuck with me. I've cut balls off badder boys for less."

Ginger was in a chipper mood. Before she left for work she got dressed in a white dress that looked like an over-sized golf shirt. She put a tan and gold belt over it to break up the white and to give herself an excuse to wear her tan-colored heals. To decorate her slender arms she chose a few gold bracelets but only on one wrist, because she didn't want to sound too noisy. She teased her long hair so it appeared breezy yet put together.

When Ginger arrived at the Luna Mesa she was only about to take about 3 steps in the parking lot before the horn free a jeep rang and caught her attention. She looked over and saw Cassie waving, "Ginger, we have a good 10 minutes before we have to go in there. Come, smoke!"

They sat in Cassie's jeep and smoked cigarettes. Neither was looking forward to the hell that awaited them. As she snuffed out her smoke, Ginger said, "I think we should just get as drunk as possible so tomorrow all this will seem like a bad dream."

Cassie and Ginger walked into the Luna Mesa. Ginger laughed when she saw that Devon's cousin, Tommy, was hired to operate the mechanical bull. "I feel like a monkey with a brain tumor is more qualified!"

Cassie pointed over by the pole and the karaoke, "you think that's bad check out the MC!"

"Is that Devon?"

"That is Devon."

"I'm going to need some alcoholism to help me through this." Ginger approached Walter, who was standing behind the bar, and asked, "so do we get free drinks because we're the show this evening?"

Walter nodded. "Just don't get greedy."

"I want a grateful dead and..."

"Sounds dark. What does that taste like?" Cassie asks.

"Like grape juice sorta."

"Walter, I also want a grateful dead."

Walter handed the drinks to them and Ginger raised her glass and said, "we are going to put a few of these down then get fun."

About 2 hours later Ginger and Cassie were on their 3rd round. They watched as some local hussies, including a barely dressed Alisha, sang along with Lady Gaga. Mac and Gage came into the bar in a fury. The two seemed pissed off about something that sounded an awful lot like money. Gage went over to the table the girls were at and sat down while Mac went for a bottle of whiskey and 2 shot glasses. He slammed the whiskey and glasses at the table and complained, "this is fucken stupid! If I wanted to see whores dance to shitty music I'd go to the fucken strip club!" His eyes narrowed in on Ginger, "what the fuck are you looking at?"

"A very grumpy man." Ginger answered in a goofy tone.

Cassie laughed, "Gage did you know that the disco-stick that those extra classy ladies are referring to is actually a dick?"

Gage just looked at her.

"Just checking. So Ginger, I think we are on next."

"We should take a couple of shots of something, ya know? Get our balls up." Ginger suggested.

Cassie awkwardly stood up. "Let's take a shot or two of Goldschlager so my puke will sparkle later."

"Sounds delightful."

Gage looked at Mac. "Those 2 are trashed."

"Good. Ginger has to learn some respect it'll be easier to teach her if she's complacent." Mac plotted.

Mac and Gage watched as Cassie and Ginger approached the karaoke stage. Gage groaned, "I hope they are really singing that dirty song Cassie said she was singing. I don't feel like getting arrested tonight."

Devon announced the singers and that it was the last song of the night. The drunken crowd went wild. The melody streamed out as Cassie and Ginger the words seductively:

_"I would die for you, I would die for you, I've been dying just to feel you by my side, To know that you're mine. I will cry for you, I will cry for you. I will wash away your pain with all my tears, and drown your fear. I will pray for you. I will pray for you. I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you, see your face every place that I walk in, hear your voice every time I am talking, you will believe in me, and I will never be ignored."_

After they finished singing, Ginger walked over to Mac and pulled him out of his chair. Ginger caught his eyes and spoke sweetly to him, "Hey cowboy, how bout we dance huh?"

Before he could make a decision Ginger pulled him closer to the juke box. While she selected a song she held Mac's arms around her. Mac whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer, "I ain't forget what you did. You're gonna pay for that!"

Without saying a word she turned around. Both sets of blue eyes met. Ginger leaned into Mac savagely claiming his mouth. After a long, drugging kiss she bit his lower lip cause a low moan to escape. Mac was furious that she made that noise come out for him usually he collect soft whines and moans from his lovers. This will not go unpunished.

Ginger broke the kiss and pressed the play button on the juke box. Dark and beautiful music drained out of the speakers and in to the bar:

_"Ring around my lover,_  
_I'm a mother fucker,_  
_Gashes gashes..._

_Your mouth blooms like a cut, _  
_Sweet and full of sin_  
_I prick myself on your thorns_  
_And I bleed within._

_Your leaves fade to brown_  
_And I watch you die_  
_ In my torture garden_  
_ Under black sunshine._

_My beautiful flower_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_

_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_We all fall down_

_Our love starts to spoil_  
_Your lips bleed like a rose_  
_Underneath the soil_  
_Is where the evil grows_

_Your petals start to fall_  
_And the weeds attack_  
_In my torture garden_  
_The blue sky is black_

_My beautiful flower_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_

_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_We all fall down_

_Your mouth blooms like a cut_  
_Sweet and full of sin_  
_I prick myself on your thorns_  
_And I bleed within_

_Our love starts to spoil,_  
_Your lips bleed like a rose_  
_Underneath the soil_  
_Is where the evil grows, _

_I am earth_

_You can feel me touch you_  
_Hear me breath,_  
_'Cause it's my air that_  
_ loves you_  
_ And I am fire,_  
_You will feel me burn you_  
_Come inside and I'll be water with you_

_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_

_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me_  
_He loves me not, he loves me"_

Maybe it's the music or the electricity in the air that is making the room shake and the temperature rise.

Ginger swayed her body to the music. Mac placed his rough hands on her sultry hips. The heat that radiates between them causes Ginger to almost lose her breath. Mac is completely bewitched. He moves in sync with her body with short ragged breaths. Sweat slicks his skin as, he ground his body into Ginger's so she can feel his aching bulge.

So close, their bodies almost touch. She can feel the hot heat from Mac's breath on her shoulder. She whispers to him breathlessly, "still going to make me pay?"

He answers lustfully, "you have no idea."

**Here are the songs I used:**

**Garbage - #1 Crush**

**My Ruin - My Beautiful Flower**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Girl in the Box

**Chapter 8 : The Girl in The Box**

Malachy is beyond bored. He is one his 4th team death match on Call of Duty. The game is far too easy for him genetically he is an apex predator. He makes quick work of the opposing team while he's barely paying attention. He keeps checking the clock to see when his uncle Marshall is due home. His mom is working tonight and his uncle Sid is going out so uncle Marshall is hanging out with him. Just one problem is he's late and Malachy ran out of stuff to keep him occupied.

After another win Malachy throws the controller down and wanders outside the cottage. He hasn't had time yet to explore his new digs, now is a good a time as any. For a family of serial killers, Malachy finds his family's yard pretty unimpressive. His mom makes them keep it spotless like certain areas of those house so nobody ever goes snooping.

The neighboring cottage catches Malachy's interest. He's only seen Devon go in and out of there a few times? Uncle Marshall asked Devon if he lived there, because the Holmes were going to us that as a shop, but Devon said that it's a storage place for all the properties.

In Malachy's family, storage and secrets are a synonym. He grabs a flashlight and quietly meanders over. Malachy accesses a kitchen window from the back of the house so if anyone approaches they notice his unlawful entry. The window opens surprisingly easily. Too easily for it to have simply been locked, Malachy thought. He carefully climbed in through the window, careful not to make a sound. He hopped off the counter and looked around at the half empty house. It looked like there was something living in here.

This place was messy and dirty. Reminding him of Marshall's room. There were gross dishes tossed aside with rotted food on them and the ignored furniture was covered with a thick layer of dust making Malachy cough. He reached over the counter and attempted to pry open a window. The window wouldn't budge. Thinking maybe it was stuck from the built-up guck he tried another window also stuck. He searched for a reason and noticed the windows were all locked form the outside. Who locks their windows from the outside?

The rotting smell of filth grew thicker as Malachy explored his way through the house. He was expecting to find a dead body when he opened the bathroom door because the smell was so rancid. Covering his nose and mouth like a make shift surgical mask, Malachy swung the barely hanging door open. The bathroom made the kitchen look like a hospital sterile environment. There either wasn't any water or whoever lived there has never bothered to clean up after themselves. Malachy gagged and ran out not paying attention to which direction he was going.

He ended up in the master bed room. The oversize bed stood on high risers. Torn and stained sheets scattered over it, probably never experience a wash machine. Malachy noticed handcuffs on the headboard and the baseboard of the bed. The was a certain depravity that went on here. He crept around the bed disgusted with the sights. Suddenly his cellphone rang causing him to jump backwards into the nightstand. He loudly fell backwards taking a lamp down with him. The lamp came crashing down with a smash.

As soon as Malachy landed on the ground, something under the bed started making noise. For a minute, Malachy was scared shitless. He has heard of weird hicks that trap raccoons and keep them as pets even though they have rabies. He gulped and got down on his belly. He took and deep breath and hoped whatever was under the bed wasn't rabid. Malachy carefully pulled back the sheets that were blocking his view of under the bed. He shined his flashlight down illuminating the darkness. Whatever was under the bed must have noticed the light because it riled right up. All Malachy could hear was violent banging as he shined his flash light searching for the source of the sound. Then he saw it. Laid out vertically on the opposite side of the bed was a coffin like box.

Fascinated, Malachy slide toward the other side of the bed and found a hole in the box with his flashlight. He got as close as he could and shined the light into the hole so he could get a peek of what's inside. The thing in the box was eerily quietly as the flashlight began to flicker and Malachy's eyes struggled to focus. His blue eyes fell on the petite green eyes of a girl. Malachy stared in a speechless trance until the girl in the box screamed incoherently at him causing Malachy to lose his nerve, drop his flashlight and run like hell home.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Devil

**Chapter 9 : The Devil**

Properly disposing of a body takes too damn long. One has to be so careful and scientific or else there will be valuable clues left over. If this was one of Sid's personal victims he wouldn't have bothered. Since the student died for the family Sid disposes of the remains while Marshall gets that artistic work started. Sid uses a machete to chop the body into small, manageable pieces. He then places the separate parts in a porcelain tub they bought especially for this purpose.

All of Sid's chemistry background comes into practice as she uses household cleaners, mostly Drain-O, to dissolve the body. Drain-O is a corrosive substance and it burns through the tissue, organs and soft bones rather quickly.

Lastly Sid places the pieces of unidentifiable parts in a makeshift crematorium and lights it ablaze. He hates this part. It is so boring. In order to reduce human remains to ashes one has to burn a body at a constant high temperature for 12 hours with stopping. Who has that time on a night when he could be hunting. This is why when other killers burn bodies it's never the perfect crime.

After tending the fire for a good hour Sid looks over at Marshall's progress. Marshall's only responsibility tonight was to masuration process stared. Marshall had a fish tank sized beetle habitat to clean the bones. He was covering up the tank when Sid asked him, "how long is that going take?"

"There's about 100 caper beetles in there so about 8 hours, then I just have to bleach them."

"Can you what this fire? I need to be out."

"I think I'm supposed to go home and check on Malachy."

"He's fine. He is a Holmes. He knows the rules."

"Fine."

Sid went to leave before Marshall could change his mind. He went over to the cabinet that they keep the drugs in and pulled out a vial of a substance with a homemade label on it. Sid grabbed a syringe squeezed in 30 CCs of the mysterious liquid and stuck a cap on the end of it.

Marshall looked over his shoulders, "you know you're not suppose to party with that stuff. It's for art only."

"I make the shit. I'll do what I want."

"If someone gives one of your whores a blood test and they find that shit in their veins Ginger is going to be pissed."

"Oh yeah? Fuck her!" Sid marched off in the direction of the barn door.

Sid was outside the AutoShop hot-wiring a random truck like he has started to do every night for a hunting vehicle. Quickly after being hired he noticed that Mac doesn't have an security guarding the place, no surveillance, not even a guard dog. This is the perfect place to do evil things in.

He knows better than to go to the Luna Mesa, is too close to home not to mention Ginger is there. He drives not to the next town over but to the town next to that. He drives around that town for 10 minutes searching for the shittiest and dumpiest bar in town.

Sid pulls his hair out of his face as he parks his truck out in the darkest section of the seedy parking lot of The Pit. The Pit is definitely tonight's winner for town shit-hole waves of scum radiate from this bar like flies from shit.

Before he gets out of the truck he takes the syringe out of this pocket and hides it in the glove-box. As the doors to the The Pit open Sid is great to a cloud of smoke and the smell of stale booze and country folk. The jute box is playing some bullshit country song about a red cup. There are a couple of locals sitting on one end of the bar and one lonely old drinker on the other end nursing his beer. The only pool table is surrounded by rowdy good 'ol boys who upon seeing Sid enter narrow their eyes at the newcomer. On the sad excuse for a dance floor Sid spots what he came here for a group of about 5 females all dressed in their best attempt at procuring a one night stand were rubbing up against each other.  
Sid orders a whiskey from the bar tender who is also eying him cautiously. Sid gives his best seduce the local smile and asks, "you don't take kindly to strangers do you?"

The bar tender answers him, "we just don't get to many tourists in these parts."

"I ain't no tourist. I live over in Caineville." The bar tender nods and pours Sid a shot of whiskey. Sid continues, "you know haus everyone is so afraid of the stranger, the tourist you know the big bad wolf that they never see the danger that is right in front of their face."

Sid downs the shot in one gulp. "Another." The bar tender pours him another shot as Sid says sincerely, "the world is a fucked up place. I think I'll take a beer now."

Sid takes his beer over to a booth that is closer to the dance floor. He makes no secret that he's watching and admiring the local ladies. That is all part of his plan. If he keeps smirking and smiling at them they will come to him, it doesn't hurt that he is extremely good-looking. It didn't take long for open of them to take the bait. Sid watched as one of them dragged her friends behind her for support.

She walked over to Sid, "Hey there! I'm Ashlie and these are my sorority sisters."

Sid's smiled deviously, "sorority sisters ehh? I'm Sid."

Sid spent the next 2 hours buying Ashlie drinks and winning her trust and the trust of her sisters. Ashlie was tall and curvy. Her hair was badly dyed blond with her chestnut roots showing through. Her skin was covered with comical tattoos. It was like she was going for Betty-badass but ended up being a cartoon-clown. She spoke about absolutely nothing with such a maddening passion. Sid couldn't remember the last time he had met a more annoying person. Eventually he had her where he wanted her. He asked "You want to get out of here?"

She answered seductively, "Sure I just have to go grab my letters. I'll be right back."

Sid swallow the rest of his beer. Ashlie came holding a sweatshirt with her Greek Organization's alpha symbols on it. Ever the gentleman, Sid offered to carry it for her. Ashlie accepted and they walked towards Sid's truck. Sid even opened the door for Ashlie before he climbed into the driver's side.

He drove back toward Caineville, mentally tuning out Ashlie's concerned questions. "Where are we going? Where are we? Sid can you hear me?"

Normally he would smack the bitch but for this particular game he needs his playmate to be as calm as possible, otherwise the stuff will work to quick and where is the fun in that? Sid answers in the sweet voice of the devil "Didn't I tell you hunny I live in Caineville?"

With a smirk he asks, "you trust me right beautiful?"

Ashlie smiles and nods.

Sid takes the turn into a back road that leads into the vacant canyons. He shuts his lights off because he knows where he is going. "I place is just ahead I don't want to wake up my roommate he is a lite sleeper."

Sid drives till he is positive he is surround by nothingness in all directions and parks his truck. Ashlie believes that they are parked outside Sid's place. They're parked in the isolated red desert. She is completely unaware as she hops out of the truck and asks Sid, "which way to the house?"

Sid opens the glove box and reaches for something that she can't make out because of the enveloping darkness. "I parked the truck so you just have to walk straight darlin."

"It's so dark." Ashlie walked slowly with her hands out in front of her. "I wish we had a flashlight."

"Why? You afraid of the devil or something goin get you in the dark?" Sid teased.

"That's not funny! I can't see a thing!" Ashlie felt a pinch and a sting on her leg. "Oowww! What was that?"

"What was what?" Sid's voice sounded closer than before.

"Something bit my leg?"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Ashlie could feel her feet go numb. Terrified she screamed, "I can't feel my feet!"

"Good than it work!" Sid shouted gladly. He flicked on a flashlight and shined it on a  
Ashlie, admiring his work.

"What?" Ashlie asked from the ground. Her ankles no longer functioned.

Sid bent down to Ashlie's level. She could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelt of whiskey, cigarettes and the sour smell of something else that Ashlie thought was just the smell of evil. "That's a new vial. I haven't mixed in a while. I like to test it before my sister uses it. We wouldn't want one of her projects waking up would we?"

Ashlie started shaking like a rag doll. Sid laughed at how pathetic she looked, "come on I thought you sorority girls are supposed to be the feminist type. Kick my ass! Kick. My. Ass. KICK MY ASS!"

"Leave me alone you fucken creep!" Ashlie growled as mean as she could.

"Is that all you got? Listen! The stuff I put in you will slowly paralyze you. I can tell your legs are gone best get crawling missy!"

Ashlie looked down with a look of dread. She started using her arms to pull her self. Sid was close behind her the entire time taunting and laughing at her. She made it about 30 feet till drug reached her pelvis. Once her middle was numb it was a hell of a lot harder to pull herself because she seemed to weigh a lot more. "You thirsty missy?" Sid mocked as she struggled.

"I bet you're thirsty." He asserted. Sid unzipped his fly, took himself out and relieved himself all over Ashlie's face laughing the entire time.

"You sick fuck!" Ashlie snapped as she gagged and spit.

"Naw missy, I'm the devil. I'm your worst fucken nightmare!" As he said the last bit he slap Ashlie so hard her ears rang. "Now fucken move! I know exactly how long that shit is gonna take and it ain't time to give up yet!"  
"Please," Ashlie begged with tears in her eyes, "don't kill me. I'll do anything. Just let me go home. I wanna go home."

Sid yawned. "I know you will. If you do as I say maybe I will let you go home."

Ashlie thought that was a promise. She swallowed hard and dragged her body another 20 feet until exhausted, weighed down from the drug in her system and delirious with pain she just couldn't fight anymore. She collapsed on the desert floor, a broken pile of defeat.

Sid walked up behind her and looked down at the poor excuse for a fighter she had become. He kicked her legs and torso with his boots because though the drug cause the patient to be paralyzed they can still feel every thing that's happening. Ashlie let out a small pained groan. Sid pull out the sweatshirt he was holding and wrapped in around her neck and twisted it in the back, "That's just not going to work for me!"

He sat down hard on her back crushing some ribs and making her breathing more shallow. He choked her close to the point of losing consciousness then revived her again and again. Though she could not scream her eyes were wide with fear, her face was saturated with tears and Sid couldn't get enough.

At the worst time Sid's cellphone went off. It was a text message from Marshall that said COME HOME NOW.  
Suddenly needing to get this done and over with Sid reached in his pant's pocket for his knife. He used the knife to shred Ashlie's clothing off of her broken body.

Sid unzipped his pants and quickly pulled them down by his ankles. He laid his rock hard body over her. In one rough thrust he was inside her. His sharply pumped into her as her held on to the sweatshirt tightly strangling her for real this time. His rhythm was animatistic and savage. Once the last breath escaped Ashlie's broken body and her dead eyes roll back into her skull he spilled his embalming injection into her. As soon as Sid's breathing had returned to normal he pulled himself out and cleaned his dick off with the cloths that Ashlie no longer had a use for. He calmly pulled his pants up, zipped up and headed for his truck leaving Ashlie there to be forgotten. Like a used condom on a campus.


	10. Chapter 10 : Dead Body Man

**Chapter 10 : Dead Body Man**

The unassuming van turned off the interstate and entered Caineville's exit. The driver checked his watch, "it's gotta be enough time now."  
Ever the sociopath, Marshall turned on the radio and set the dial to the nearest news radio station. He cranked the radio to a higher volume when he heard the familiar sound of the news station's jingle key up, "this is a News 7 News Minute, because the news is happening now."

In an unnaturally cheery voice an anchorman reported on Marshall's latest adventure as if he were reporting on the pet of the week, "Good Evening, Mort Perkins reporting. Our top story tonight, police and investigators are still trying to figure out how and why somebody stole 2 dead bodies from the Wayne County Morgue a few hours ago. Police said the apparent body thief entered through the basement window. How they eluded security and the alarm system is still a mystery. But what we at News 7 are wondering, what kind of sick fuck would steal 2 dead bodies anyway? Details at 11...*"

Marshall chuckled to himself, "would be? I think I am."

With one hand on the wheel he opened the small door that separated the back of his van from the cab. "Huh my darlings? I found you!"

To be honest, Marshall was only interested in taking home one of them. He was ready the local "singles page" which for him is the obituaries. He saw a picture of a pretty young thing her name was Victoria and she had died suddenly from what Marshall figured it a heart problem. As he read Victoria's obituary over and over he repeated out loud, "you will be mine."

Now, procuring the body was really fucking easy. So easy Marshall almost thought he was dreaming. I grabbed one of the medical examiner's blades to cut himself with to make sure he was awake. When blood flowed he was not only delighted that he wasn't dreaming but he was pretty stoked he had found a new knife.

He found Victoria, along with this mystery Jane Doe, in the freezer. Marshall grabbed the Jane Doe because the information on her tag sounded somewhat familiar to a kill Sid had told him about. How pissed would Sid be if the bitch he sliced up weeks ago ended up in his bed all tuck in? Marshall laughed at the idea and gently bagged up Victoria. He carelessly dragged Jane Doe by her badly dyed blond hair.

Marshall drives to the barn. He keeps Jane Doe in the van and lovingly carries Victoria into the barn, and places her on one of the steel tables. He takes the body out of the bag. Marshall grabs the best, newest and sharpest blades that Ginger has hidden in one of the cabinets to give his demented love the best possible chance of coming out perfect.

Before he gets started, Marshall goes into the van one more time to retrieve supplies he placed in there before. Nothing but the best silk, perfume, formaldehyde, and other materials for his love.

The point here is to make Victoria into a doll. Marshall skillfully makes an incision on her abdomen that is large for him to fit his small hands through. He carefully removes the inner organs through this hole, much like he is mummifying an Egyptian princess.

After the organs a removed he bathes the corpse in formaldehyde, spices and other chemicals in trying to halt the decay process.

There is so much more work needed to be done to make a proper beauty out of Victoria. Formaldehyde and the other chemicals only stops decomposition for so long. Marshall will be constantly experimenting and working on preserving her decaying body. He will lovingly rub her entire body with exotic oils. As he stays awake all night confessing his undying love for her. He has a cache of mortician's wax to reconstruct anything that crumbles away completely. One of the first body parts that will crumble and tear is the vagina, Marshall knows this from experience. He is an inventive pervert. He has fashion a vagina out of a rubber tube that he simply inserts into the corpse.

When Marshall is done with everything he will place her body on his bed curtained with a veil. He will dress her in a wedding dress, it's kind of his kink, and sleep with her every night.

Evenly Victoria won't look human anymore. She will resemble more a love-dummy than a person. She will smell of perfume covering of the overpower stench of death. Her skin will be treated with wax. Her bones held by piano wire. Her sockets void of eyes but stuffed with glass substitutes.

Marshall was eventually pleased with his progress. He carries his new doll outside and gently places her on the grass to sleep for a bit. There is no sound coming from her, she's dead, yet Marshall still playfully puts his finger over his mouth telling her to shush. "Relax."

He leans down and gently kisses her now crusty lips and rubs her cold blue skin. Marshall stares at her with his pale blue eyes, she fascinates him.

He carefully packed Victoria back into her body bag, for the last time, and went to pack up the van.

Far to excited to play pranks, he decides to just set up Jane Doe's body in the barn and send his brother a picture.

He propped her up on a lawn chair and sent a picture message that read, "look familiar?"

Sid sent a reply, "I didn't kill that bitch!"

"Yeah you did when we first got here!"  
"No I didn't that bitch was brunette the one you got is blonde. You got the wrong bitch!"

Marshall looked at the screen confused. Does that mean there is another killer here?

*comes from dead body man by icp... Marshall is based on this song


	11. Chapter 11 : Hero

**Chapter 11 : Hero**

"I'm such a pussy!" Malachy told himself as he sat in his Uncle Sid's room regaining his composure. Sid's room is dark and windowless and is where Malachy always escapes to when terrified. The room is like a bomb-shelter, no one can find him here. He kept seeing those innocent green eyes looking back at him through the box. It had to be a young girl in the box. Normally Malachy, and the rest of his family, are never concerned about the welfare of others but when there is an innocent involved they have to help. There is fucked up things that are forgivable and fucked up things that are not forgivable.

Malachy has to save her. He quickly formulates a plan, well sort of a plan. He has the goal in mind and that's all. He searches Sid's room and finds pliers. Malachy sticks both in his pockets. He then goes down stairs, to the kitchen and grabs the flashlight and inserts fresh batteries in it. He dresses in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants so he can move easily and isn't easily spotted. On his way outside Malachy makes sure to turn on all the outside lights so that he can find his way back home.

Following the same path he did to get into the house next door, Malachy snuck in through the kitchen window as quietly as possible. The smell still made him gag, though he tried to mentally prepare himself for it. Before moving around, towards, the master bedroom, Malachy listened for a moment to get a feel for the sounds of the house and to see if he could hear if anyone else was home. When he was satisfied he was alone he crept to the master bedroom.

Using only the light from the flashlight he looked under the bed for the box he had discovered earlier. He wished it wasn't there, that it was all some made up thing his young imagination had concocted but sure enough under the bed was the same coffin-like box he had seen earlier that day.

He took a deep breath and knocked softly on the particle board. "Are you in there?"

There was immediately a knock back. It was weak and soft but Malachy was sure he heard it. He reached under the bed for the box and pulled it out from under the bed. Surprisingly it had wheels on the bottom making it a task a kid Malachy's age could carry out.

With the box in full view in front of him, Malachy observed that it was seal via 3 locks. The pliers he borrowed from Sid will do the trick. The pliers make quick work of the locks and with a tight snap the box is opened. Malachy stares at the box confused for a second, if it were him he would have jumped out like a Jack-in-the-Box but here is this mystery girl still entombed.

Malachy opens the box to a pale, thin, girl. Her green eyes look bigger than they would be if she wasn't in this captive situation, she's obviously malnourished. She looks up at Malachy and smiles sweetly. "I'm Malachy and I've come to rescue you?"

She stares at him dazed. "Are you an angel?"

"Umm sure."

"Well then we better get going before he comes back!" She said sitting up slowly.

"What's your name?"

"Reggie." She stuttered. "What took you so long?"

"Huh?"

"I've been asking God to send me an angel me for a long long time."

"My grandpa says 'God is dead and the Devil is busy but can I help you?"

"Is your grandpa God?"

"He thinks so sometimes. Let's get going I don't want to meet whoever put you in that box."

Malachy guided Reggie toward the stairs. They made it into the kitchen before a sound by tithe front door forced them to take cover behind an island. "Ok now be quiet Reggie we are almost out of here."

The front door opened. Malachy glanced above the island to see Devon walk in and flick the lights on, illuminating the living room and kitchen. Reggie must have been kept in the dark for a long time because the sudden burst of light caused her to jump and give away her position. Devon looked at her with a predatory smirk, "Reggie what you doing out? You know the company is due to make a surprise visit. Get over here"

Devon walked over to Reggie who was frozen in fear. He didn't notice Malachy had snuck up behind him. Malachy yelled, "Reggie see that window go through it!"

Devon turned to see Malachy and growl "you little shit! You're fucking dead!"

Malachy lifted the flashlight in his arms, swung it and hit Devon in the front of the head with a loud crack. Devon fell back on the floor K. . Malachy looked at Reggie who hadn't moved due to the shock of all the chaos. "It's okay, remember? I'm an angel."

She nodded. She headed towards the window. As she clumsily climbed out of the house Reggie slipped and hit her head, knocking herself unconscious.

Malachy looked out the window at her unconscious body on the ground as he made his way out of the house, "you got to be fucken kidding me."


	12. Chapter 12 : Learning from the Best

**Chapter 12 : Learning From the Best**

Marshall had just set up his bride in his room. He was making his way towards the outsides of the cottage when he heard what sounded like his nephew frantically whispering. "Come on Mal, don't be a pussy. You're almost there."

He snuck over to where the sounds came from and found Malachy dragging a frail girl toward the cottage. Marshall cleared his throat and said, "this what happens when we leave you alone?"

Malachy looked up at his uncle with an anxious look on his face. "Please Uncle Marshall we have to save her!"

"You're draggin her in the dirt kid, looks like she's past savin'."

"No no she's alive." Malachy pleaded. "I found her trapped in a box under some crazy person's bed!"

"A box under a bed huh?" Marshall said reaching down to check the girl's pulse. "She is alive. Barely. I'll help you get her inside then you are going to tell me everything."

Marshall picked up the girl like a sack of potatoes. He carefully carried her into the cottage. Malachy put a bed together on the couch and Marshall placed her there. Malachy proceeded to tell him everything while they waited for Sid and Ginger to come home.

Sid and Ginger ran in expecting a huge emergency. Marshall told them what's going on and he volunteered to look after the girl if Malachy's story checks out.

Sid stroked his beard and spoke to his nephew, "Malachy getting a slave is really hard work. This guy is going to be pissed. Did he see you? Did you see him?"

"I didn't see him. He definitely saw me."

"Marshall said you were dragging her. Did he see which direction you ran off to?"

"No because we jumped out the window."

Ginger got down to her son's level, "is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"He told me I'm dead."

Sid smirked, "don't worry he was probably just calling his accomplice. We can handle them. Shit you can handle them and you're just a boy."

"Marshall feel like taking Malachy back there to see what you can see with your gifted eyes?" Ginger requested.

Malachy's eyes welled up, "Please help her. She was in so much pain. We have to save her."

Sid entered the living room and proceeded to give the girl a medical check up. "You're safe now. Do you know your name? Do you know where you are?"

There were no answers. Sid shined a penlight into her eyes and mumbled to himself as he examined the track marks on her body and the marks from being bound. "Interesting."

Sid came out of the room. He looked at Ginger spoke slowly, "That girl is high as a fucken kite. I thought I was a Pharmaceutical genius. Who ever did this is a fucken artist."

Ginger nodded. "Do you know what's in her?"

"No idea. But I'm thinking lots of downers and tranquilizers she's also been bound. Christ, girl don't even know her name."

"Mal says it's Reggie."

"What are we going to do about this Reggie?"

"We will wait to see what Marshall finds till we come up with a plan. I believe what Malachy said was true. Marshall will be able to make more sense of the box. Malachy was so freaked out. He's one of us and we don't freak out easy."

"So if it's real, are we going to help this girl?"

"Malachy thinks of her like a baby bird. We have to."

Marshall took one look at the window Malachy used to enter the house and said, "you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Malachy defended his choice, "you have to sneak and that is sneaky."

"Yeah but you also gotta show you're fearless and you've got some balls. Come on nephew." Marshall marched toward the front of the house.

Malachy watched as Marshall went to open the front door. "What are you doing? He could be in there?"

"No he ain't. Kidnapping is a bad enough crime, but keeping a drug out sex slave is just awful they'll chop your balls off for that. Now he don't know if you brought that girl over to good Samaritans who took her to the hospital and call the police. If he's smart, which he probably is, he's expecting a visit for the local pigs. So he has flown the coop. The safest place in town is this house."

Malachy nodded.

Marshall stepped inside and flicked the lights on. "Hello?" he called out loudly. "We came in through the front door this time like gentlemen!" What the fuck is that smell?"

"Yeah I know right ? It's like someone is shitting in the kitchen."

"Could be kid. The only thing that matters is keeping that girl alive and well-behaved the other stuff is a pain in the ass and is dealt with as such. Let's get this done quick. Where did you find her?"

"Right this way." Malachy said leading the way.

When the 2 made it into the master bed room Marshall turned into a CSI. He took out a flashlight and shined it on the box to get dimensions. The box was rectangular in shape. It resemble a coffin and was composed of particle board. It was really 2 rectangles within each other, probably meant to contain noise. The inner most rectangle would be were Reggie would lay in. It look tight and uncomfortable she would just have barely enough room to lie still, no moving, no twitching around. Must have been painful and stuffy.

Marshall shined a light on the wheels. Seeing the wheels he laughed. "Whoever built this is a pussy, who needs wheels to lift their toy box? What is he six?

Marshall moves the flashlight around and finds handcuffs, which explain the marks on her wrists. "Ugh where are the drugs? There's got to be some in this place!"

"How do you know all this? My mom says pulses turn you off."

"They do but you learn a thing or 2 from cousins and shit. Every Holmes has a hobby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Workshop Inferno**

Mac angrily tossed another spent cigarette into the bushes behind the Luna Mesa. It was well past closing time. He was fucking pissed. First that fucking whore-slut-bitch Ginger was begging for then she goes out for a cigarette and ghosts. Who does she think she is? No bitch stands up Mac! He clenches his fists together as he imagines his hands wrapped around that pretty little throat. Yeah, he is going to snap her fucking neck when he gets his hands on her, or maybe he will cut her up and play in her blood after taking everything from her over and over again until he gets his fill. Mac is going to break her. He plots out loud, "I ain't gonna quit till there are tears in those cocky eyes of hers!"

That shit happened hours ago. Mac has since taken out the rage that boiled over into the surface out on some poor unfortunate college co-ed. He choked her until her neck was practically a right angle the beat her to a bloody pulp with a thick rusty pipe. Like a perfect predator, he can still smell his kill's blood in the air, still hear the sound of her screams falling on deaf ears as the crunch of pulverized bone and pipe over shadows them.

Like the perfect monster, Mac's rage shifted focus from Ginger to the co-ed when the co-ed gave up her struggle not even half way through Mac's brutal assault. Mac needs a fight. The more vicious the harder he gets. As soon as the co-ed's flicker for life was snuffed, Mac dick went limp. Lucky for the co-ed it was before he had a chance to rape her. This fiercely frustrated Mac, he ran to the back of his truck and began to rummage around for any harsh tool to penetrate her with. To make her scream, he thought, screaming means you want to live.

As Mac searched his cell phone interrupted him. It was Walter.

MAC: The fuck you want Old Man? I'm busy!

WALTER: There's a problem. Devon said the Holmes kid has Regina.

MAC: So?

WALTER: So you are going to meet your brother at the Luna and help him take care of this. We need to scare these people before they go to the police!

Walter hung up before Mac could get another word in. Fuck. At least it looks like he will get to kill Ginger. I took one more look at the hopeless mess he was leaving in the desert to die. "Bet Ginger would put up a fight"

That's what Mac was up to before he was chain-smoking outback waiting for his shit-heeled brother. Being at the Luna is doing nothing but reminding him how barely 6 hours ago he was rubbing his dick against Ginger's ass and she wanted it.

"Great, Mac there you are." Devon greeted Mac.

"I've been here waitin where the fuck have you been?"

"I stopped by the sheriff's office to see if the Holmes are dumb enough to call anything in."

"And?"

"And there was some issue with some sick bastard snatching bodies at the morgue. They're too busy to be bothered with anything else."

"Some weird fuckers out there right now with dead bodies?" Mac laughed, "guess there's more fucked up things out there than fucken your sister!"

"Very funny asshole! That guy probably has nothing on you! Look I have a plan. Dad says we just have to send them a message."

"Yeah you wanna go knock on their door?"

"No you told dad they're using that old barn for something. Let's burn it down with whatever is inside."

To reduce the risk of Mac's truck catching on fire, they took Devon's car. Mac teased a "I bet you get all sorts of pussy in this bitch mobile. Why don't you get a truck that a man drives? You just like being Walter's little girl."

"Mac, I swear I will lock you in the barn and set it a blaze."

"You little dink I'd kill you now if I didn't feel like do anything of this lifting. When we're done I still might kill yeah. I ain't gonna burn you. That's a fucken mercy killing."

"I brought a gun, if you try something."

"You think a give a fuck about a gun faggit? I'm gonna bury you up to your head and leave you for the coyotes. I'll even throw in some meth around ya so the coyotes are high as fuck. They'll be like piranhas chewing your bitch face off..."

"Suck my dick!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? We are related and all!"

"Don't you fucken say another word to me unless it's gotta do with business."

"Which business? Walter's business or your business of sister-fucking?"

"Serial killer!"

"Creep."

The brotherly banter continued until the barn was in sight. Devon launched one more attack, "Ed Gein!"

Mac looked at Devon half amused, "what did you just call me?"

"Ed Gein. He killed people too and was a real sicko."

"He killed 2 old bitches. I got him beat. I don't play with body parts and I sure as hell ain't obsessed with my mother."

Devon looked at him quizzically. How could someone who barely passed high-school and with enough poisons in his body to take down an elephant know that?

Mac got out of the car. He removed the tin from his pocket and took a hit of meth, replacing the poisons in his body. Suddenly manic, he turns to Devon and asks, "ready?"

The two walk into the barn and were shocked by its internal layout. It looks like a cross between Frankenstein's laboratory and a butcher's shop. Everything is spotless and separated into stations where a specific task is carried out.

Devon approaches one of the stations. It features 2 long benches. One has a microscope and various tools. The other has 3 fish large fish tanks. One tank is labeled caper beetles, another bot flies, and the third is labeled ants. The space is also occupied by a large vat the has a temperature reading on the side. "The hell? What is all this stuff?"

Mac is more focused on admiring the meat hooks. He looked over, in Devon's direction, to see what his problem is, "the tanks are moving? What's in them?"

Devon cautiously grabbed a set of forceps from the neatly arrange set of tools and slow started shuffling through the tank labeled caper beetles. He instantly gagged when he pulled up the barely recognizable remains of a human foot! Devon through the forceps down, ran into the corner of the barn and vomited. Mac watched the entire show intently laughing when his brother lost his nerve. "Hey it's just a foot! How you supposed to be a big tough crime boss if you can't handle a foot? Pussy."

Devon found a desk that looked like it belonged in a lawyer's office. There were two 2 ledgers placed neatly on the corner one of them contained what looked like business orders. The other was filled out in barely legible handwriting. It contained last names, that were horribly misspelled and tallies. "What the hell do you think this is about?"

"Shit if I know."

Devon continued to search the desk and found a folder of old photographs. "Fuck! Mac look at this!"

"What the?" Mac said staring at the old photograph of a grotesque science creation. He flipped the picture over and read, "Marshall's first attempt at art age 10 creation chicken-frog."

Devon handed him a picture of a rabbit that had been neatly dissected and nailed to an anatomy board. "Check out this one."

"Neat."

"The back says Ginger."

Mac turned away and noticed the row of freezers. With a set of like this, 1 freezer in a barn is suspicious enough but 3? Weird.

Mac opened the first freezer and found it full of cadavers in various states of put together. Some were missing arms, others heads and legs. Their skin was tinted light blue and their blood frozen, so Mac knew, from his own experience with freezers and dead bodies, that they've been entombed for sometime.

Mac laughed when he opened the next freezer and found the half mutilated corpses or some of the whores Walter and Devon have accused him of killing. Here is proof that he's had nothing to do with it. "Hey Devon get over here! You and Walter better believe me now!"

Devon looked into the freezer and said sarcastically, "ok so this time it wasn't you! What's in the last one?"

"You tell me?" Mac said as he tried to identify every victim in that freezer. Only because he needed to update his fuck-buddy list. "Aww shit they got her?"

"Did they get the love of your life?"

"Sorta she'd let me choke her till she went unconscious then do anything to her and she'd never call the cops."

"Looks like she probably should have called the cops." Devon opened the last freezer. It was full of packages ready to be shipped. "Shit I bet these people are cannibals!"

Mac grabbed one of the packages and took out his hunting knife, "only one way to find out." He cut the box open and revealed a human skull that one would find at a doctor's office or a university.

"That can't be all that's in here," Devon picked up another box, "I'm opening this one."

"You'll have to get your own knife."

"Fine." Devon said while walking toward the cupboards. "There's got to be one her somewhere."

As he opened one of the cupboards a foul smell hit him and a dead body fell out. Mac immediately recognized her as the whore he picked up from the bar and gutted like a hunted animal. Devon screamed in shock. "What the fuck?"

"Now she's mine!" Mac said nonchalantly. "I left her in the desert. What the fuck is she doin here?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're watching us! They came her to take down dad's operation. That's why they took her and Reggie to have something over our heads."

"Well they don't know me very well. I couldn't care less. Let's hurry up so we can get out of here."

Near by Sid and Marshall were sitting in Sid's newest stolen truck with the lights off watching the shadows produced by Mac and Devon from within the barn. Sid and Marshall watch as Mac and Devon spread gasoline all over the surface of the barn. Devon doesn't notice the Holmes brothers when he walks back to his car. Devon waits in his car as Mac pours a trail of gas from the barn to a few feet outside. Once the trail of gas is complete Mac drops the cigarette he was smoking on to the fumes and heads towards Devon's car. Mac does notice the brothers in the truck. He smirks at them as he gets into Devon's car and they drive off.

Marshall stares at the raging inferno in disbelief. "What are we gonna do?"

"Call Ginger." Sid said as he picked up his phone and dialed her number.

GINGER: Yeah?

SID: We've got a problem.

GINGER: Speak.

SID: I think I know who's pet we've got. Our barn was just torched by Mac and what's his name.. Devon? Yeah. Yeah I think the little shit's name is Devon. What do you want us to do?

GINGER: We had a lot of orders in there and this is family. I will need to teach them a lesson. They work for Walter. Find someone who also works for Walter. I'll make a shop in the garage. Ok?

SID: Yeah. We'll take care of it like we always do.

Sid hung up his phone and put his truck into drive. He back out of the road and drove into the main road. Marshall looked at him and asked, "what are we doin?"

"We are goin chicken huntin."

Marshall practically squealed.

"Ginger is going to take care of this piece of shit." Sid said pointing his finger at Marshall. "She the boss. We can't kill em!"

It didn't take too long before Sid and Marshall found a vulnerable male walking home. Patrick, one of Mac's friends and Walter's muscles was drunk walking home from the Luna Mesa. "You know it's a lot easier for Ginger to abduct a guy." Marshall complained.  
"Like hell it is!" Sid barked. "Hand me that bat!" Sid pulled up to Patrick, "hey there Pat! Ever see one of these of close?"

As Sid said that he whack pat on the forehead causing Patrick to crumble to the ground. Sid smirked at Marshall cockily.

"Well I guess if you do it that way." 


	14. Chapter 14 : Stiff

**Chapter 14 : Stiff**

Ginger smirked to herself remember how she left Mac at the Luna Mesa high and not so dry the other night. She left to grab a cigarette outside. She got the call from Marshall, about Malachy, while she was out there and just left. Before her barn burnt to the ground she was going to call and apologize to him. Now she has a better idea.

Ginger stood in the brightly lit makeshift office in the garage wearing hospital scrubs, a butcher's apron and a pair of glasses with black frames that made her look like a fetish model. Next to her is a small steel bench with a IHome on it, various steel tools that arranged neatly on a towel and two vials with a syringe. She slowly walks over to the IHome, presses play and summons 'Mortician's Flame' by Acid Bath. The song is a fitting choice of mood music for what she's about to do.

She grabs hold of the syringe and one of the vials then turns her attention to the steel dissection table behind her. Unbeknownst to Walter one of his henchman lay naked on the dissection table, unable to move from what ever Sid has injected him with.

The henchman is almost paralyzed. All he can do is speak in slurred sentences. He looks up at Ginger in fear and pleads with her, "please I'll tell you anything you want..."

Ginger looks down at him with a rehearsed look of pity, "I know you would. After 5 minutes of what I'm about to do, you'll tell me that you started the Chicago Fire. We know that's not true. I don't waste my time interrogating people. I'm going to turn you into something beautiful to send a message. This is important," Ginger stuck the syringe in the same bottle with the homemade label Sid used before drawing some of its contents out and the did the same with the other vial, "I want you to feel everything but I don't necessarily want to listen to you. What I have here in this needle will not only keep you awake and paralyzed but you'll also be mute and your blood will clot quickly which is less of a mess. I'm all about the clean up as much as the art."

Ginger grinned sadistically as she injected her "patient," "now let's give that a couple of minutes to take effect, shall we?"

She waited 15 minutes and got to work. With scalpel in hand and a sketch laid out in front of her for reference she began by slowly removing the skin tissue. She was careful not to remove too much at a time and to watch her "patient" for shock. She had another drug to inject when he got into shock. The was no way he was going to escape from this punishment. "I better pace myself or nothing I inject into him is going to keep his heart beating."

She painstakingly cuts off the skin in one piece and places the removed flesh on an empty table. She lays the skin out as flat as any taxidermist would if they were preserving the carcass of an animal. Applies a secret family mixture to the organ and leaves it to dry then turns her attention back to her "patient."

According to her notes, the anterior side only needs to be cleaned up and beautified. Ginger uses a clean blade to lightly scratch away imperfections and smooth nerve endings. The pain must be intense as she injects colored wax into the veins and arteries. The "patient" quickly expired when the secret mixture is injected into his veins to stop the decomposition process. The same process is done to the posterior side.

Ginger comes back after a few days with Sid and Marshall. They help her the now stiff 'patient' up on a strong piece of wood. Sid nails the patient's foot to the wood keeping him permanently placed there. Once the patient is in a standing position, Ginger carefully raises the patient's arm in a horizontal position. She then attaches the skin, which has been folded neatly like a jacket, to the patient's outstretched hand.

Before they can marvel at and deliver the new masterpiece they spray more secret chemicals to stop decomposition. When they finish spraying Ginger asks, "what do you think?"

Sid looks puzzled, "I don't get it."

Marshall points out, "I thought we were going to call them spineless and remove this asshole's spine."

Ginger answers, "I was going to do that, but then I was looking through grandpa's notes and found this piece. It's called 'Skinless.' Why should this pig suffer only having his spine removed when he can experience having the largest organ in the body removed. Whoever ordered the attack on us for that girl is a skinless bastard so I thought we should give him so skin."

"You're so good at this Ginger."

"Marshall is right you have the gift, it breaks my heart to see you waiting on tables."

"I love you guys. I want this placed where they will find it. I'll let you know by the end of the day where their base is. I've got a plan." Ginger winked to her brothers and sauntered off.


End file.
